Tale As Old As Time
by Jesscah
Summary: J/L - Set After the events of the Red Eye, Lisa's father goes missing. But, Jackson never expected Lisa to show up at his doorstep, trading her life for her father's. Themed after Disney's Beauty and the Beast :P
1. Strange Things

**Disclaimer**- I don't pretend to own anything related to Red Eye or Beauty and the Beast, etc. Duh. If I did, I'm pretty sure I wouldn't be sitting here writing fanfiction to live out some lost fantasy :P

So. Basically I love _Beauty and the Beast_. It's always been my favorite. And then, of course, I adore Red Eye… So I figured, why not combine the two? Jackson is beastly and Lisa is a beauty...

Here goes nothing!

* * *

**Chapter One**

"_Strange Things" – Toy Story_

"_I was on top of the world__. __It was right in my pocket__. __I was living the life__.__ Things were just the way they should be__. __When from out of the sky like a bomb comes some little punk in a rocket__. N__ow all of a sudden some strange things are happening to me."

* * *

_

Lisa carefully set the two teacups on small saucers. She carried them into her father's living room.

"Here you go, daddy," she said softly.

"Oh, thanks, Leese."

She smiled as he took it from here, and then she took her spot on the couch next to his chair. He was watching the news reports again. Though the news of the Lux Atlantic incident had begun to taper off, there were still odd reports where people were trying to find out more facts of the accident. The police, thank goodness, were very tight-lipped about everything. Still, Lisa sighed.

"Are you alright, Leese?"

"Yes, dad."

"Are you sure?"

She sighed heavily and sipped on her tea, burning her tongue.

"I worry about you, honey."

"I'm fine. I just wish… I just wish I had someone to talk to about everything that happened. Sort out my thoughts."

"You can talk to me."

"I know, dad, but it's not the same."

He frowned for just a second and then smiled warmly at her.

"What about Detective Quinn? He seemed to like you…"

Lisa blushed and set her tea down on the coffee table in front of her.

"Oh I don't know dad. He's nice-"

"And handsome, too. And a cop. Who to better take care of you than a cop?"

"Dad. Just because he's a cop doesn't mean he's the perfect man."

"Nobody's perfect."

"My point exactly. Look. He's sweet. He even asked me to dinner the other night."

"And you said?"

"And I said no."

Joe swallowed the rest of his tea in one gulp and muted the TV.

"No?"

"Yeah, I told him no. He's just not _right_ for me."

"You never know until you give him a chance."

"Daddy…"

"I know, sweetie. Gut instinct, huh?"

"Yeah."

"Well, don't you worry. You'll see. Everything will clear up and it'll be like a whole new life for you. You've proven yourself strong, Leese. Nothing can stop you now."

She smiled and then yawned.

"Turn on the comedy marathon. Maybe I can manage to keep my eyes open for a few minutes of it."

Joe laughed and changed the channel on the TV.

"No, honey. You go on upstairs. You had a tough day at the hotel."

She nodded and went to gather his cup and hers.

"No, Leese. I'll get those. Just go to sleep, honey. It's late."

"Fine, fine," she responded, though she knew that he would probably fall asleep in that chair before he ever got around to putting them in the sink.

Lisa wandered up to her old bedroom, still slightly glad that her father hadn't taken her advice to convert it into a home gym or a putting green. It was nice for her to have somewhere to go and someone to talk to, especially after the Red Eye. For some reason, Lisa didn't feel safe alone. It was like how she felt after the rape. Alone. Shunned. She felt as if simple people walking down the street knew her story and looked at her differently because of it. A trick of her mind was all it was.

Still, as she climbed into her old bed, she felt more secure than ever. Nothing could hurt her here. Jackson Rippner had died en route to the hospital, and while Detective Gary Quinn may not interest Lisa, he was still very good at protecting her. Her father's house probably _still_ had a guard sitting out front. The only thing that made her uneasy was the fact that her father was going to have to leave her tomorrow, on her weekend off, to go golfing with his friend Phillip. Still, they'd be only two hours away. Not much could happen in two hours, right? Of course not. And with that, Lisa finally dozed off to sleep, her field hockey stick right on the other side of her bed… better safe than sorry.

* * *

There was a knock on Lisa's bedroom door that startled her. She opened her eyes to the morning sun.

"Wake up call," said her father's voice through the door. "I'll be leaving in five minutes, Leese."

She rolled out of her bed and adjusted her hair. Then she opened the door and swept her father into a hug.

"Whoa, what's all this about?"

"I'll miss you, that's all."

"Are you sure you're going to be alright with me gone this weekend? I mean, being here all alone… I can cancel with Phillip and hang out here with you."

"No, daddy," Lisa said, shooing him toward the stairs. "I'll be fine. Maybe I'll have Cynthia come over tonight when she gets off of work."

"Just promise me you'll call if you need something, alright?"

"Yes daddy. Now go. Have fun!"

She helped him carry his bags through his recently repaired front door and then kissed him goodbye beside his car. Then Lisa walked back into the house and locked the door behind her. She did what she now did out of habit and checked the outside of the house for any signs of someone suspicious. No one suspicious to be found, she took a quick shower upstairs before settling in front of the living room TV to watch some old movies.

* * *

Movie after movie passed before Lisa's eyes. Some she had seen only a few times and others she could quote easily. Sometimes she would close her eyes and imagine herself among the characters in the movies, watching the drama unfold. She was lost in Count of Monte Cristo, her eyes closed as she listened to the Count fight, when the phone startled her. It was like she had just woken up. She picked it up, nearly panting from being frightened.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Lisa? It's Phillip."

Lisa breathed out in relief.

"Oh hi, Phillip! Having a good time?"

"Oh yeah. I was just wondering if your father was okay."

"Well… I wouldn't know." Lisa's hands began to shake. "I mean. He left this morning sometime to head over to your house."

"Lisa. He never arrived and I haven't spoken with him since last night."

Lisa sat up straight in the chair and turned off the TV.

"Nothing? Not a single word?"

"No. I tried his cell phone, but it went straight to voice mail."

She pinched the bridge of her nose. She should have asked him to stay home with her. If she had been selfish for once, then maybe he would still be… no. She wouldn't finish that statement. He was alive. He was just… missing. Lost. She'd find him.

"Thank you, Phillip. I'll find him."

"Lisa. Call me if you know anything, alright?"

"Yes."

She hung up the phone before Phillip could even answer. She had no idea where to start. Her father had all day to disappear or all day for someone to take him… but who would take him? Just as Lisa picked up the keys to her Jeep, the phone rang again. Lisa hesitated a moment before she finally set down her keys and lifted it from the receiver.

"Hello?"

"Leese. It's Cynthia."

"Oh. Cynthia… what do you need?"

_Not another hotel crisis_, Lisa prayed.

"There's a customer here… she says she knows where your father is?"

Lisa almost sobbed into the phone.

"Where?"

"She says that you have to hop on the next flight out to Maryland and she'll pick you up at BWI airport in Baltimore…"

"Will she be on the same flight?"

The idea terrified Lisa. Yet another terrorized flight with her father's life in jeopardy.

"Yes. She says she'll be keeping a close eye on you, so don't try anything 'cute'." A shiver ran down her spine. "Apparently the tickets are outside your father's house? Inside a newspaper?"

"Cynthia. Call the police."

"Leese… she said to hurry. She says she's on your side and if you miss this flight, she won't be able to guarantee the safety of your father."

"Let me speak to her."

There was a pause and then a shuffling as the phone transferred hands.

"Who is this?"

"A friend," a smooth woman's voice stated. "Get the tickets. You need to come if you want your father to live."

"What's going on?"

"You're wasting time. I'm trying to help you. I don't like to see revenge taken out on innocents."

The phone clicked and Lisa screamed. _Not again_. Why was she such a magnet for psychotic people and trouble? Could she never have a moment's peace? Lisa had half the mind to do something ridiculous to get enough money to buy her and her father someplace secluded to stay. Someplace even the best experts couldn't find them.

Still, Lisa thought the person on the phone was right. She was wasting time. If she had to go through the Red Eye all over again, she would in a heartbeat if it meant saving her father. She beat people like this before and she could most certainly do it all over again.

* * *

Getting on the plane was hard. Not alerting someone of what was happening was harder. She simply didn't have all the details like she did with Jackson Rippner, so what was there to tell? And then she'd never see her father again. But, by far the hardest part was not finding something to stab the woman with when she finally approached Lisa in BWI.

"Miss Reisert."

"Give me one good reason, _one_, why I shouldn't scream and shout and get you arrested."

The woman lowered her black sunglasses down onto the bridge of her tan nose so that she looked over them at Lisa. Deep black, soulless, eyes stared at her and Lisa suddenly felt very afraid of this woman. More afraid of her than she ever had been of Jackson.

"Because," she said, pushing the glasses back up on her face, "If you do, you'll never see your father again."

"Why have you taken him?" Lisa whined.

The woman turned and walked off, Lisa trotting behind her towards the exit of the airport and out to a black beemer.

"Answer me!" she shouted once they were in the car.

"I have done nothing to him. I told you, I was against this from the start."

"Who are you?"

"I'm Melissa."

"Melissa what?"

The woman smirked.

"You _do_ ask a lot of questions… Grant."

Lisa felt that odd feeling again. This woman must have worked with Jackson. Yet, _she_ wasn't the one out for revenge?

"And you didn't kidnap my father?"

"No. I've been too busy for that. As a matter of fact…" she checked the time on the dash of the car, "I've got about an hour and a half before my boss realizes I'm missing."

"Why did your boss take my father?"

"Revenge. He's pretty ticked off at you. Then again, I would be too. Look. Based on stories I've heard of you and after reading through your case-file, I know you'd rather be in his place than have him suffer because of you, right?"

Lisa gulped, but nodded.

"Right," she croaked.

"The thing is… this is all against the plans. I could be killed when he finds out what I've done."

Lisa looked over at the woman. Even behind her glasses Lisa could see that her neatly groomed black eyebrows were raised. She expected Lisa to be grateful? No. Grateful would've been if this woman had helped her father to escape as opposed to bringing Lisa along for the ride…

"And who is this guy? What does he want with me and my father?"

"He wants your father to get back at you for the Keefe job."

Lisa gasped. Jackson was dead… She was sure _anything_ was possible in his world, but he was dead…. Right?

"Who?" Lisa managed to whisper out.

"He's to remain nameless for security purposes until we arrive at his home." Lisa opened her mouth to speak. "And before you get all excited, it's a _very_ large house and it's secluded."

Lisa sighed and leaned her head back on the leather seats. She was stuck. She was stuck in this situation until she could gather enough information to free herself and her father. This time, Lisa would make sure the fight didn't go on as long as it did last time. She'd escape quickly and make sure everyone involved was brought down. She was so tired with all of this. What had she done that made her deserve everything that had happened to her? In just over an hour, Lisa Reisert would find out that her situation could be much worse.

* * *

**A/N**:** Well. That's chapter one… kinda short and lumpy, but it serves its purpose for now. I'm trying to stick to the Disney version of Beauty and the Beast, Plot-wise, but with a few twists of my own thrown in :P 'cause duh… there's no such thing as mystical enchantments, right? ;)**


	2. Go the Distance

**Disclaimer**- I don't pretend to own anything related to Red Eye or Beauty and the Beast, etc. Duh. If I did, I'm pretty sure I wouldn't be sitting here writing fanfiction to live out some lost fantasy :P

* * *

**Chapter Two**

"_Go the Distance" - Hercules_

"…_And I won't look back__. __I can go the distance__. __And I'll stay on track__. __No I won't accept defeat__. __It's an uphill slope__, __b__ut I won't lose hope__t__ill I go the distance__a__nd my journey is complet__e."

* * *

_

After about an hour and a half of driving, Melissa pulled the car to a stop outside of a gorgeous house. It was large and beautiful, from what Lisa could tell from the outdoor lighting. It had since fallen dark outside which fit perfectly with Melissa's own plans to sneak Lisa into the house.

"Now wait just a second," Lisa commanded, hesitating outside of the house.

"I'm not just going to step inside this house without first knowing my father is actually here and is actually okay…"

Melisa cringed in the porch lighting and then she grabbed a hold of Lisa's arm.

"If you promise to keep quiet… I'll show you the window to his room."

Lisa nodded feverously. Melissa slowly led Lisa around the grounds of the house, careful not to set off the alarms, and then stopped at a small window in the home's foundation. It opened to a room in the basement.

"He's down in there. Perfectly fine. Take a look… but _be quiet_."

Lisa leaned forward, shielding her eyes from the light of the garden lamps, when her father's face suddenly appeared. She squealed out and fell backward in surprise, knocking over one of the lamps.

"Quiet!" Melissa whispered in a panic.

"Daddy?"

Lisa leaned forward and tried to lift the window when Melissa's hand caught her wrist.

"Move it one inch and the sensor will go off. This whole place will be alive."

Joe Reisert looked sleepy in the dark. Lisa knew he was probably exhausted. And on top of it all, he had a black eye. Lisa pressed her hand against the glass and her father followed suit.

"Leave," he mouthed to her.

"No. Not without you," she shouted.

Melissa grabbed her and hauled her up to her feet.

"I told you to be quiet!"

Lisa lashed out and struck Melissa across her cheek, sending the woman tumbling through the grass.

"Who's done this to you?" she asked the glass.

Her father mouthed something back, but she couldn't understand him, nor could she hear him. Suddenly she was being flung backward. Her view was blinded by the tipped over lamps shining into her eyes. She tried to shield herself from the attack, but none came.

"What are you doing here?" a man's voice asked, anger apparent in his tone.

"I've… I've come for my father." Lisa tried to stand but was shoved back down into the light. "Who are you?"

The man laughed.

"Someone you wish you'd never met."

"Please. Just let him go. Melissa said your problem is with me. Just let my father go and…"

"No."

"I'll _kill_ you!" she shouted, trying to get back on her feet.

This time it was Melissa holding her down.

"It's for your own good," she whispered.

"Look. I'll do _anything_. Please. Just let him go. He has nothing to do with this!"

Silence.

"What could be more perfect than exacting my revenge on your father while you watch?"

"What if we traded places? What if you took me instead? It's _me_ you want anyway! Do what you will to me but _please_ let me go. I beg you."

There was a light chuckle in the night air that sent a shiver up Lisa's spine. Melissa's grip tightened on Lisa's shoulders. This man enjoyed hearing her beg. Somehow, Lisa knew he had already made up his mind, but watching Lisa squirm was just as wonderful as making her watch her father die.

"You'd do that, huh?"

"Anything. Just let him go. You don't have to do this to him. He's never been involved."

"He shot Jackson Rippner, the same as you did. Why should I not hold him accountable for his untimely death?"

"He was just protecting me. _Please_."

"If I did… and I'm not saying I will… you'd have to stay here forever. You realize that, right?"

"I realize that forever will probably be only the ten minutes it takes you to kill me."

The man laughed and his shadow shook in the darkness.

"Who says I plan on killing you quickly? Who says I plan on killing you at all? Maybe the best possible revenge would be for me to torture you for the rest of your meaningless life."

Lisa had begun to cry. She wiped the tears from her cheeks quickly, not wanting to show herself as so vulnerable to this man.

"Just make up your mind!"

"It's already been made up."

_I thought so_, Lisa thought to herself. She struggled against Melissa as her father banged intensely on the glass. The man turned around and there was the sound of metal against the glass, no doubt a gun. Her father silenced himself quickly.

"It's a deal. You for your father."

"But you must promise nothing will happen to him!"

The man rose and Lisa could see his shadow pocketing the gun.

"I can only promise a flight home. As for what happens when he gets home… life is life."

"You're a monster."

"I get that a lot. Melissa. Take her to a room."

Melissa lifted Lisa up off of the grass and Lisa finally got a glimpse of her newfound capture. He watched her intently, hands casually placed in his pockets. Glacier-blue eyes stared back at her, seemingly clear in the darkness of the night.

"You're… you're dead!" she shouted, trying to rip free from Melissa.

"Yeah… about that…"

He chuckled and then sauntered slowly away in the opposite direction the girls were headed in.

"You never told me your boss was Jackson Rippner!"

"You wouldn't have come."

"No. I would've _killed_ you and called the police!"

"And then your father would be dead."

"I think the world would be better if _I_ was dead…"

Jackson froze behind the girls. Lisa got the feeling that Melissa's grip had loosened ever so slightly. Maybe the woman really was trying to help her. Either way, Lisa couldn't imagine spending one minute in this house, let alone the rest of her short life. She had no doubt that Jackson would kill her; it was only a matter of time. Then Jackson whistled and Melissa also froze. Her grip tightened on Lisa's arm once again. She turned her around.

"Bring out Mr. Reisert. Blindfold him."

He snapped a cell phone shut and Lisa struggled against Melissa's grip, finally freeing herself. Melissa ran after her, but Jackson held up a hand as Lisa charged him. He caught her easily and twisted her arm behind her back, yanking it upward to the point that she cried out in pain.

"You're breaking my arm!"

"Then stop struggling!"

Then her father appeared, nose bleeding and with a blindfold covering a large portion of his face.

"Daddy!"

Jackson jerked her arm once more to tell her to control herself.

"Lisa? What's happening?"

"If you kill him," she said, turning just enough so that Jackson could see her face, "I will kill you, _Jack_."

He growled and threw Lisa backward to where Melissa caught her before she fell to the ground.

"Get rid of him."

"No! Don't kill him! _Please_!"

Jackson smirked at Lisa.

"I told you I'd get him home. It's that simple. You really need to learn to _listen_."

The men shoved her father into a black SUV and pulled out of the long driveway. They were lost in the darkness. Lisa sank to her feet and began sobbing.

"What is it with you and crying?"

"You kidnap him, trap me here, and then take him away without letting me say goodbye! What do you expect from me…?"

Jackson shrugged and then began walking back toward the front of the house.

"Take her to a room," he called over his shoulder to Melissa.

"Yeah," Lisa commented loud enough for him to hear, "And you'd better make sure there are no pens lying around or I'll kill you two."

Lisa could've sworn she had heard Jackson chuckle as he rounded the corner to the front of his house. Melissa tugged on Lisa's arm and she hissed in pain. Once they got through one of the side doors and into the light, Melissa inspected her arm. It was already purple in patches from his tight grip.

"I'll bring you up some ice once we get you situated."

"No. I don't want any."

"Lisa…"

"I want to see it and feel it. It's just _one more_ reason why I _hate_ him!"

Lisa nearly screamed the end of her statement, praying he had heard her. She was ready for a fight. Instead, Melissa just pushed her up a flight of stairs and then stopped her. Lisa was trying to look down the right end of the hallway, but Melissa directed her left and past a bunch of rooms and into a large master suite.

"This is my room?"

"Yeah. What? You expected a dungeon with chains?"

"Actually… yes."

Melissa shrugged simply.

"Look. Just… behave."

Lisa laughed.

"You expect me to behave when he's tried to kill me and vice versa? And now I'm locked up in his house?"

"Yes. Because if you don't…"

Melissa stepped forward and produced a small gun Lisa hadn't known she had with her. She cocked it and aimed it at Lisa's head.

"He will kill you."

"Not if I kill him first."

"I'm not going to let you, though. So you might as well just behave."

"Who are you?"

Melissa smirked and then placed the gun under her blazer and inside the back of her jeans.

"A bodyguard."

"For me or for him?"

"Might as well be both."

Before Lisa could question her further, Melissa turned and quickly shut the double doors behind her, locking them. Lisa ran to them and tried her best to pry them open, but it was no use. They were thick, solid, wood. So she flew to the balcony and flung open the doors, grinning in triumph. She waited for an alarm to sound, anything, to alert Jackson that she was escaping, but she heard nothing but the buzz of the night air.

Lisa didn't process the buzzing as an electrical charge due to her sudden excitement. She had won. She quickly grabbed and threw the sheets off of the bed, tying them into long strips and knotting them. She'd sneak out like a teenager. She continued glancing at the door until she had finished. Then she ran back to the balcony, tossed the sheets over. They nearly touched the ground. She could jump the rest of the way.

Smiling with pride, Lisa placed her hands on the bars to climb over. Immediately electricity surged through her. She fell back, unconscious, on the balcony. The doors opened a moment later and Jackson simply smiled at her defeat. She was clever, no doubt, but he was going to have to step up his game to match hers. She had beaten him last time, but that was on her turf. Now, in his house, he was in control. He had to be while he was still healing. Still, Jackson was highly amused that the poor girl had no idea that the railing had been charged to that equal of a taser.

Knife drawn, Jackson inched closer to Lisa's still form. He watched her for a moment before he nudged her with his foot on her sore arm. She didn't even flinch. So he pocketed his knife and picked her up with a bit of trouble. He was still very sore from the Red Eye. He hobbled over to Lisa's destroyed bed and shook his head as he tossed her onto it.

"I saw her on the screen… is she…?"

Melissa had come into the room and was now standing by the doors. Jackson was panting softly.

"Out cold. Tore her bed up in the process," he commented, gesturing to the sheets that blew slightly in the wind.

"I told her to behave," Melissa stated with a sigh.

Jackson chuckled.

"And you expected her to listen? What did I tell you about her?" Melissa rolled her eyes. "Just leave her there. She won't be going anywhere."

Jackson lingered next to Lisa's bed for a moment longer before he turned and left the two women alone in the room. Melissa shut the doors that opened out onto the balcony and then she dug in the walk-in closet. She came back with a small, thin, blanket and covered up Lisa where she laid sprawled on the bed. Then she left and relocked the doors behind her once more. Hopefully tomorrow, after a little sleep and a shower, Lisa would be able to calm down. Then again, Jackson had warned Melissa of Lisa's hard-headedness…

* * *

**A/N: This is feeling a little weird, but I'm going with it! :P I've got to "Go the Distance" and see this thing through to the end! Hahaha.**


	3. One Jump Ahead

**Disclaimer**- I don't pretend to own anything related to Red Eye or Beauty and the Beast, etc. Duh. If I did, I'm pretty sure I wouldn't be sitting here writing fanfiction to live out some lost fantasy :P

Thanks for the kind words, readers!

* * *

**Chapter Three**

"_One Jump Ahead" - Aladdin_

"_One jump ahead of the slowpokes__. __One skip ahead of my doom__. __Next time gonna use a nom de plume__. O__ne jump ahead of the hitmen__. __One hit ahead of the flock__. __I think I'll take a stroll around the block__."

* * *

_

Lisa opened her eyes drowsily. For a moment she smiled as she stared at the ceiling. Then she remembered she wasn't at her father's house. She was stuck in Jackson's house. She sat up quickly and threw the blanket off of her. Then she took in her surroundings. The bed was still disheveled beyond recognition with the sheets bundled up against the doors leading out onto the balcony. Lisa's hands had been bandaged at some point and she scowled.

She stood up and tossed the blanket over with the crumpled sheets. She tromped over to the wooden doors and listened carefully. Soft music was playing. She tried the handles and when the doors didn't give, she began to bang on them with her fists. Seconds later, the doors flew open and Jackson stood directly in her path. He looked furious.

"Let me go."

He smirked.

"I don't believe that was in the deal, Leese."

"Forget your _deal_. Kill me or let me go."

Jackson shrugged and produced a gun. Lisa stumbled backward into the room, tripping over the edge of a rug. She fell backward and caught herself, just barely, with her bruised arm. Jackson cocked the gun and aimed it at her.

"No! Wait!"

Jackson inched the gun slightly to the side, still smirking.

"Wait? But I thought my two options were-"

"Don't be an ass."

He laughed and put the safety back on the gun. He pushed it down in the back of his pants. Lisa lowered her good arm that she had been holding up in her defense. Now she was angry.

"Get up. Get showered. Then come downstairs. Don't try anything cute."

"Why?"

"Because it's breakfast and I'm _really_ cranky when I haven't eaten."

"I'm not hungry."

His blue eyes burned with fury.

"Ask her nicely," Melissa called from the hallway.

Lisa smirked and Jackson became furious once more.

"Ask her nicely? She's my _prisoner_. She'll come down to dinner or she'll starve up here in this room."

"Anything to get rid of you," Lisa spat.

He reached forward and hauled her up by her hair. Lisa clutched his wrist, scratching him, but he paid her no mind. He limped over, still dragging her, to the bathroom of her suite. He tossed her in.

"Get cleaned up. You're a mess."

Lisa spat at his feet and Jackson just smirked.

"You're going to keep pushing my buttons until…"

"Do it."

"Ah, but then I'd be giving you exactly what you want, Leese. An end to your pitiful little life at the hotel, 3am eggs, and old movies. Do you even have any friends?"

She charged at him but he slapped her across the face.

"If you want to eat, you'll be down in twenty minutes. Otherwise…"

He shrugged and then left her alone in the bathroom. She heard the double wooden doors slam shut and lock her inside. Lisa allowed herself to cry on the floor of the elegant bathroom. How had her life come to this? Could she not avoid this man? His food was probably drugged anyway. A shower _would_ be nice, so long as there were no secret hidden cameras. She'd die in this house. She'd never see her father again or Cynthia. Yeah. Cynthia. Her lone friend these days… It made Lisa cry even harder to know that Jackson had been right. Her life was pitiful.

* * *

Jackson slammed the double doors shut and quickly locked them. Then he turned and Melissa was leaning against the railing of the stairs, her arms crossed.

"I see you bandaged her hands," he commented. "What kind of game are you playing here?"

"No game. I just didn't want to see Mr. Reisert hurt in your little quest for revenge. When are you planning on killing her?"

Jackson hesitated a moment too long and Melissa smirked.

"Right. Best revenge would be to make her surrender, wouldn't it?"

"Don't be idiotic, Melissa. I'll kill her. After a little fun."

Melissa nodded as he brushed past her.

"Sure you will, Jackson."

He glared back at her as he stomped off toward his office down the hall.

"Just make sure breakfast is ready."

"And if she doesn't come down?"

"She doesn't eat."

Melissa nodded, though she had no intention of following his orders. What Jackson needed was someone like Lisa. Melissa had read through her file. She was perfect for him, though neither of them could see it. She was his equal when she was given a chance. She also knew how infatuated Jackson was, though he tried desperately to hide it. He had never delved so deeply into following a subject until Lisa. And she also knew that Lisa had never been so open or flirty with another man since her rape. The two needed to just quit butting heads and get on with kissing each other. Leave the past to the past. Melissa had just one month to get the two of them together somehow, or the wager she had going with Brooke Kenzie, Jackson's superior and the company head, would fall apart. Brooke would win and would claim her wager, and the lives of Jackson, his workers, Lisa, and her own family. She'd efficiently cut off her loose-ends and get rid of a "failure".

* * *

"Lisa. It's Melissa…"

"Go away."

"Can't do that. Jackson sent me to bring you down. You're late."

"I don't care. I'm not going to go down and eat with him. I'd rather starve."

"Keep it up and you will," Melissa called through the wooden doors.

"Just leave me alone. Just keep the doors locked and leave me in here. Promise me he won't hurt my father once I'm gone."

Melissa sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Just come down and have something to eat. Stop being childish."

She heard Lisa trying to rip the doors open to face Melissa. She'd probably claw Melissa's eyes out if given the chance.

"Childish?" she shouted. "How am I being childish? I've been kidnapped and-"

"If I remember correctly, Lisa," Melissa interrupted, "You came along willingly."

"Blackmailed! I've been blackmailed by a man who tried to _kill_ me! And countless others!"

"Fine. Starve. I know you'll be hungry later. When you are, just press the little black button next to the door."

Lisa cocked her head to the side and then leaned back to inspect the doors. Sure enough, next to the right door was a silver panel with a variety of buttons. The black one was the first one. She heard silence on the other side of the door and she knew that Melissa had gone. Lisa opened the doors to the balcony, careful to avoid the railing. The pool area below was sparkling in the morning sun. If Lisa was here on any other occasion, she would've thought the place beautiful. But being a prisoner had turned the entire place into a demented mirage covering for what the house _really_ was… her prison and her soon to be place of death.

Lisa sat out on that balcony for hours, sometimes dozing off. She watched the trees blowing lazily in the breeze. A storm was coming, giving the entire area an eerie gray tint. A cool breeze brushed past Lisa, waking her from her latest doze. A few raindrops splattered on her skin and she stood slowly, nearly touching the railing out of habit, but remembering what had happened last night. Her stomach grumbled once she was standing, reminding Lisa that she hadn't eaten since the previous morning.

Lisa shut the doors to the balcony quietly and then wandered over to the large wooden doors. She tried her luck with opening the doors once again but sighed when they didn't even rattle on their hinges. She pressed the black button hesitantly.

"Yes?" a woman's voice asked.

"Melissa?"

"Yeah. Have you finally come down off of that high horse of yours?"

"Whatever. I don't have to eat with _him_ do I?"

Melissa laughed into the speaker.

"No. He's gone out to take care of some business. He'll be back in a few hours. If I give you a little snack will you promise to eat dinner with him?"

"No."

"You're not _that_ hungry, then."

"Why do I have to eat dinner with him? Is it drugged?"

Again, Melissa laughed.

"Hardly. Though a little bit of drugs might calm him down…"

Lisa wasn't sure if Melissa was sure or not.

"Look. I can't promise anything. You have to understand that. But right now I need some kind of food and something to drink."

"Fine. I'll be up in a minute to get you."

Lisa quickly stepped away from the doors and ran over to one of the bedside tables. She unplugged a lamp and then crept back over to the doors. Lamp held over her head, Lisa waited for Melissa to arrive and open the doors. When they finally did open, Melissa stood back.

"Put down the lamp," she commanded calmly.

Lisa tossed the lamp at Melissa's head, but she ducked. Then she lunged for Lisa and pinned her against the wall, cuffing her hands behind her back.

"Let go of me!"

"Gee. I really wish I could, but you insist on fighting me, though I'm just trying to help you…"

"Help me? Then help me get _out_ of here. You can tell Jackson that I put up too much of a fight."

"I really wish I could. Now," she pulled Lisa away from the hall and held her at arm's-length in front of her. "Are you going to keep this up or am I going to have to tase you and bring you down to dinner and strap you to a chair?"

"You're horrible."

Melissa smiled.

"That's a start. Now come on. Downstairs."

Lisa walked a few steps in front of Melissa, but she stopped at the top of the stairs, peering down the hallway toward darkened rooms. Melissa nudged her in the back.

"Keep going. The kitchen is down the stairs, not down the hall."

"What's down there?"

Melissa smirked.

"His bedroom and office."

Lisa cringed at the thought of it, but she was somewhat curious. Everything was darkened. There could be secrets in those rooms that she could use against him. Or weapons… Lisa finally tore her eyes off of the hallway and back to the stairs ahead of her. She walked and followed Melissa's instructions on how to reach the kitchen.

"No eccentric chef?" Lisa asked as she entered the ordinary, but large, kitchen.

"No."

"Who cooks, then?"

"He does."

Lisa laughed.

"And you eat it?"

Melissa looked at her as if she was insane before sitting her on a stool and opening the refrigerator.

"You seem to have this odd idea that he's a cold-blooded killer, Lisa."

Lisa put her head in her hands.

"That's because he is. As for you, _Melissa_, you seem to have this odd idea that he's decent."

"That's because she is," Melissa mocked.

She pulled out a bowl and set it on the marble counter of the island before Lisa. When she popped the lid off, Lisa couldn't help but look inside. Whatever it was smelled _delicious_. It didn't help that Lisa hadn't eaten in a while, so she would practically eat anything. Maybe even if it was drugged…

"What is it?" she asked quietly.

"Cajun Chicken Pasta. Something he cooks on special occasions."

"Oh, how sweet," Lisa commented, her voice heavy with sarcasm. "So I'm supposed to be honored that he made some special dish?"

"Whoever said it was for you?" Melissa asked.

Lisa had to admit. That was a good point. Sure, Jackson was, no doubt, driven by revenge, but that didn't mean that everything he did now had to do with Lisa, right? He had to have other priorities.

"Well. Can I have some, or what?"

"Some. We have to save room for dinner…"

Lisa nearly gagged. The idea of sitting down and having dinner with Jackson Rippner not only disgusted her, but it frightened her. She had to admit that her success during their last meeting had to do with their surroundings. She knew her father's house while Jackson hadn't spent years there. Lisa could navigate the place with her eyes closed. Here? She was in his domain. He could have secrets lying behind every corner.

* * *

She devoured the small portion of the re-heated Cajun Chicken Pasta quickly while Melissa watched. She smiled once Lisa had finished the last bite and then she handed Lisa a glass of water to ease the burn. Lisa was disgusted with herself and her lack of willpower. She had given in and had eaten something Jackson had made, himself. What was wrong with her?

"Alright. Back upstairs. If he finds out I fed you, he'll be pissed."

"Fine."

Lisa didn't protest. She was going to find some sort of way to render Melissa unconscious so that she could search for a weapon and a way out in those rooms upstairs. She hadn't seen any phones around the house, but she knew there _had_ to be one in Jackson's office. Melissa had failed to blindfold Lisa on their trip here. Lisa knew exactly where they were. All she'd have to do is reach the phone and tell the police.

"To the left," Melissa instructed when they reached the top of the stairs.

"Oh. I know…"

Then she turned quickly and hit Melissa across the face with her closed hands. Melissa fell back onto the railing, just barely catching herself. She was moaning, but conscious. Lisa quickly hit her once more. Once Melissa slumped against the railing at the top of the stairs, Lisa hurried toward the office across from a spare bathroom. She opened the door. Lightning flashed through the window and illuminated the dark room for a split second.

Lisa hurried over to the desk and began searching through the drawers for a weapon. No guns or knives were to be found, but Lisa did manage to get her hands on a letter opener. She smiled to herself in pride and began looking for a phone. There, on the edge of Jackson's desk, closest to the window, was a simple phone. She scrambled for it and picked it up, only to have it explode in her hands. Pieces of plastic flew everywhere and Lisa jumped back in surprise.

Lightning flashed once more and Lisa's eyes grew wide in terror. There, in the doorway to the office, stood Jackson. He had a gun drawn and pointed directly at her. Lisa hesitated. What was she to do? Surely he would shoot her, whatever she did.

"Put down the letter opener before you hurt yourself," he called.

"No. You'll shoot me if I do."

"Wrong. I'll shoot you if you don't."

"Either way you'll shoot me. Don't point that thing at me unless you plan on using it, _Jack_."

Another shot rang out in the darkness and Lisa felt the air shift as the bullet passed by her head. She screamed and ran towards him, slashing the opener through the air blindly. Her slashing stopped when the opener became lodged in the wall. She wasn't about to stop and try to pry it free, so she took off toward the stairs, running past Melissa's still unconscious form.

Jackson barreled after her, shooting, but missing. Lisa would have turned and laughed or mocked him if her life wasn't in such immediate danger. She remembered him saying how he was a lousy shot. This proved it. She yanked the door open and flew out into the darkness and into the surrounding woods. She could travel well in the darkness, having picked out dark clothes. Jackson wouldn't find her. She heard him holler out into the night, but she continued to run. She'd never look back.

* * *

**A/N: ou lala. Will Lisa escape...? :P**


	4. What's This?

**Disclaimer**- I don't pretend to own anything related to Red Eye or Beauty and the Beast, etc. Duh. If I did, I'm pretty sure I wouldn't be sitting here writing fanfiction to live out some lost fantasy :P

Sorry if Lisa seems mean- she's going to start to chill out. But! While Melissa is helping, she's still standing between Lisa and her freedom. Lisa was just trying to escape and get back home. That's why she did all she did... she just wants to be free :P

Thanks for all the comments! They make me smile!

* * *

**Chapter Four**

"_What's This?" – The Nightmare Before Christmas_

"_What's this__? __I can't believe my eyes__. __I must be dreaming__. __Wake up, jack, this isn't fair__. __What's this?__"

* * *

_

After a few minutes of running, Lisa was panting. She _had_ to take a break or she'd pass out. She leaned up against a tree, pressing her body against it so she would be better hidden. She took slow, deep, breaths. Then a branch broke nearby and she froze, her body poised to spring into a run once again. Before her she saw black shadows moving toward her. Lisa was going to panic or pass out. A few of the figures passed her and Lisa thought that the rest would do the same, but instead, the formed a circle.

"Miss Reisert," one of the people stated. "Have you taken care of our dirty work for us?"

"Who are you? What do you mean?"

Another figure, to Lisa's right, laughed. Lisa tried to count them. It seemed as if there were seven of them altogether.

"Have you killed Rippner?" a third asked smoothly.

"No. I'm… I'm just trying to get home."

"Oh. Such a pity. You'll never see home…"

Then they began coming in closer. Lisa inched her way around the tree only to see the rest of the figures completing the ever-shrinking circle.

"Please. Just let me go home…"

"We can't-"

The figure that was speaking suddenly fell to their knees. Then they tumbled forward onto their face. Lisa heard guns cock and another muffled shot rang out in the silence. Another figure fell.

"Lower your weapon!" one of the figures called.

Lisa wasn't sure if they meant for _her_ to lower her weapon. She didn't have one, as much as she wished she did. In the darkness she couldn't see their covered faces or know which direction they were looking. Everything was confused. Another shot sounded and a third figure fell. The rest began to fire blindly into the dark. Lisa slid down the tree and covered her ears, praying that a stray bullet didn't hit her. She heard someone cry out, and eventually the shots became less and less until a lone figure stood in the darkness, trying desperately to reload his gun.

That was when she saw him. Jackson limped forward and pressed the gun to the figure's head. The man dropped his gun and held up his hands.

"Don't kill me, Rippner," the man begged.

Jackson waited only a second more before he pulled the trigger and the shadowed man fell backward into the leaves. Shortly after, Jackson scanned the woods nearby. He pointed his gun at where Lisa cowered against the tree, but then it fell to his side. Lisa slowly stood, her body pressed hard against the tree. He staggered towards her, acting as if he was going to choke her, but he seemed to trip. He fell forward and groaned painfully into the leaves.

Lisa ran past him. She only made it a few steps before she stopped. Why she stopped, she'll never know, but she did. There in the darkness, she looked back at the slumped black forms and at the weakened man now lying perfectly still in the leaves. Her mind told her it was all a trick. At the same time, Lisa felt she owed him _at least_ enough to bring him back to his own yard. He _did_ save her from the shadowed men, after all.

Lisa crept back to Jackson and nudged him with her foot, ready to spring if he tried anything. His gun was lying in the leaves next to him. She picked it up and aimed it at him, waiting for him to attack. She pressed it to his chest as she leaned down, listening to his breathing. It was slow and even, almost as if he was sleeping.

"Jackson. Get up."

He didn't move. She pressed the gun harder into his chest, but still, he didn't move.

"You've got to be kidding me," she moaned to herself. "You're too heavy for me to just _carry_ you back to the house!"

She looked around, waiting for someone to appear to help her, but no one did. So she hefted Jackson up. She looped her arms under his own and held him tight across his thin chest. She dragged him for what seemed like forever. He occasionally moaned in pain. Lisa could feel the blood from the gunshot wound where it must have hit him in high in his left shoulder. She couldn't help but feel a little sorry for him. He was barely healed from her attacks and now he had another gunshot wound to deal with. She was nearly out of the trees, sweating and exhausted, when she heard Melissa's voice.

"Did you finally kill him?" she asked.

Lisa stopped dragging and turned to face Melissa, her arms still holding Jackson up.

"No. He's just unconscious."

Melissa rubbed her cheek where Lisa had hit her.

"Why not keep running? You seemed very anxious to get out earlier…"

Lisa looked down at Jackson's head where it had rolled to the side. He seemed somewhat peaceful in his sleep.

"Because I think I owe him a little bit. He _did_ free my father… and then he just saved my life from those people."

"People?"

"There were seven of them, I think. All dressed in black. I couldn't really see them, but then they started falling, one by one. One of them shot him," she said, nodding down at Jackson.

Melissa hurried to him and checked his pulse. Then she grabbed his feet and hefted him up.

"Let's get him inside and we'll take it from there."

Lisa nodded and together the two women brought Jackson into the house. Lisa held him up while Melissa covered one of the couches in the lounge with sheets. She didn't want any of Jackson's blood to get onto the couches. It'd just be one more thing for him to complain about. Then they laid him out on the couch.

"Can I trust you not to run off or kill him?"

Lisa pulled Jackson's gun out of her pants and laid it on the table while Melissa watched filled with anticipation.

"If I was going to kill him, I would've done it back there and kept on running. Go get the first aid kit."

Melissa had to keep herself from smiling. If Lisa hadn't killed him…. Maybe there was some hope for them. Still, she'd have to call that scheming, sorry excuse for a boss, Brooke and tell her to back off. She jogged off and left Lisa alone with Jackson. She looked down on him. From what she could tell, the bullet had passed right through the meat of his upper shoulder.

Lisa reached over and began undoing his shirt. Jackson's eyes shot open and he gripped her wrist tightly.

"It's me," she commented flatly. He tried to rise and Lisa pushed him back down. "Just lie still. Melissa will be back with the first aid kit."

He tried to sit up once more and Lisa pushed him down forcefully. Jackson hollered out in pain and tightened his grip on her wrist.

"That hurt!" he shouted.

"Well if you'd quit moving around and lie still like I said, we wouldn't _have_ that problem!"

"Well if you hadn't gone out into the woods and gotten into trouble, we'd all be having a nice little dinner by now."

He released his hold on her, but Lisa remained perched on the edge of the couch by his stomach.

"Well if I hadn't gone out into the woods, those people would've just come here and killed _all_ of us during your little fantasy dinner."

He scowled, but he knew she was right. He had originally set off into the woods in search of her, intending to frighten her back to the house, but he heard her talking to the people dressed in black and he knew he had to do something. Melissa finally returned with the first aid kit and she smiled at Jackson.

"You're awake."

"Yeah because she was trying to molest me in my sleep," he commented, gesturing to his partially opened shirt.

Lisa felt her cheeks grow hot and she shot up off of the couch.

"I was trying to get your shirt off to-"

"My point exactly."

"You're an ass."

Jackson looked smug and Melissa just shook her head. How come she was the only one able to see the chemistry? She sobered Jackson by pressing antiseptic against his wound. He gripped the couch and Lisa wandered over to the window, looking out at the pool.

"Come here," Jackson commanded.

"Why?" Lisa asked, turning back to the room.

"Because I said so."

Melissa finished bandaging his arm. It was less than Lisa had originally thought. The bullet had simply grazed Jackson's arm, creating a lot of blood, but not being a serious wound. She inched closer but stopped as he started to straight himself on the couch. He was buttoning his bloody shirt back up, smirking. Melissa closed the kit and began bundling the gauze together to throw them out.

"Fine. Stay there. I don't care." He dug into his pocket and produced a key. He tossed it to her.

"What's this?"

"What are you doing?" Melissa asked.

Jackson rolled his eyes and slowly stood up, wincing in pain at his wounds.

"Those handcuffs aren't doing _anything_ for the situation. I think her little stunt earlier proved that."

He turned casually and disappeared down a hallway. Lisa didn't waste a second in freeing herself from the metal handcuffs. Melissa looked slightly impressed with the progress and she took the handcuffs with a smile.

"Melissa?" Lisa asked as she left Lisa alone in the lounge.

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry I knocked you out…"

Melissa laughed.

"It's fine. You were doing what you needed to in order to escape. Next time, make it quicker. You've got plenty of power behind your punch, just aim here."

Melissa gestured to a small area on her jaw. Then she was gone. Lisa lingered in the room a moment longer before she crept toward the open door. The hallway was silent and Lisa wondered if just Jackson and Melissa lived in this house. She took a few steps forward and emerged back in the foyer she had come through last night. She was seconds away from opening the door and making another run for it when she heard her name called. It was Jackson.

Lisa lingered at the base of the stairs and listened carefully. He called her name once more. She inched up onto the first step, hesitant. Should she just run? He probably wasn't strong enough to chase her again. Melissa was busy somewhere back in the maze of the house, so she also couldn't respond right away. Lisa turned and stepped down, landing back at the base of the stairs.

"I know you're listening. Just come here."

Lisa looked back up at the stairs and Jackson appeared. He had on a clean plain-white t-shirt and a new pair of dress pants. He watched her expectantly and then he gestured toward the door.

"You going to leave again? There's the door." Lisa looked over at it and when she looked back up at him, he was leaning on the railing, watching her. "Or… or maybe you'd like to indulge in your female curiosity and _come here_."

Lisa looked once more at the door and then began to come up the stairs.

"This better not be some sort of trick…"

Jackson smirked.

"I'm too tired for tricks tonight."

"Then what's your game?"

When she was two steps away from the stop, she stopped her ascent. Jackson straightened himself, now standing fully upright.

"There. I'm here."

"No… here." He gestured down the hallway. "Into my office."

Lisa cocked her head to the side and then Jackson disappeared down the hallway, limping. She heard the door open, but it didn't shut. She came up to the second level and peeked around the corner. The light was on in the office this time. She stepped forward and then waited in the doorway. He looked amused at her caution and then he held up the remains of his phone where he had shot it earlier.

"Trying to make an escape call?"

Lisa folded her arms across her chest. She turned to leave, but Jackson simply said "Stop."

"Yes. I was."

"Didn't we agree you were to stay here instead of your father?"

"You're sick."

"Answer the question."

"Yes."

"Yes, what?"

"Yes, I agreed to stay here in the place of my father."

"So don't you think that calling the police would break our little deal?"

"Look. I was just-"

He held up his hand and then swept the plastic pieces into a trash can beside his chair.

"I'm not asking for your opinion, Leese. I'm asking for the facts."

"Yes!" she shouted, leaning heavily on the doorframe.

Jackson smirked.

"And… what would happen if our deal was broken?"

Though Lisa hated the idea, she knew he only wanted "the facts".

"You'd… kill him."

"Correct. So. Remember the plane ride? Remember how I told you to stop gambling with daddy's life? This is the same sort of thing."

"You're horrible. I help you and _this_ is what I get?"

Jackson laughed and leaned back in his chair, wincing as his arm came in contact with the back of the chair.

"If I remember correctly, Leese, _you_ knocked out Melissa. You tried to stab me and then _I_ helped _you_."

"You say tomato; I say toe-mah-toe."

"Don't get cute."

"What do you _want_, Jackson?"

"You."

"Me?"

Lisa stood up straight, no longer leaning on the doorframe. Jackson looked surprised that she didn't know. Even still, he could feel a slightly different meaning coming through in his tone. It surprised him nearly as much as it did her. But, he was better at hiding it.

"Well yeah. Remember? I _did_ tell you I was going to have to steal you…"

"So what? You just want me to stay here in your house? Keep you company? Are you _that_ lonely?"

The smile on Jackson's face faded. He leaned towards her in his chair.

"The deal was that you have to stay here. Don't worry about my motivation. Let's just say that I love seeing you squirm."

Lisa took a large step forward. Now she was standing over Jackson. She felt powerful. In-charge.

"Maybe I like seeing _you_ squirm."

He laughed.

"Me? You're the easy one. It's not even a challenge to make you blush or make you uncomfortable. But you expect to make _me_ uncomfortable?"

He reached a hand out and placed it gently on her hip. Lisa blushed and immediately tore herself away from his hand. He laughed so hard that his blue eyes disappeared as he squeezed his eyes shut. There was another flash of lightning and the lights cut off. Jackson silenced himself, looking for Lisa in the darkness.

"Where'd you go?"

"Am I making you uncomfortable?" she called from the far end of his office.

Lightning brightened the room for a split second and he saw a flash of her. She was silent.

"Not in the slightest," he called.

Jackson reached onto his desk for his knife, but it was gone. Lightning flashed once more and Lisa was suddenly straddling him, his own knife pressed against his skin. Jackson leaned back into his chair, but Lisa followed him, keeping his knife trained on his skin. He could just barely make out her smile.

"What about now?"

"Yes," he whispered after a pause.

The lights flickered for a moment and then came back on. Lisa released him and tossed his knife onto the desk.

"You really _don't_ lie, do you, _Jack_?" she asked him from the hallway.

He slammed his fist down on his desk. He had been too cocky and allowed himself to be vulnerable. And of course she had asked that fatal question and he wasn't going to lie to her. He had never felt this way before. So frustrated. So excited. So angry and so playful all at the same time. This woman would be the death of him.


	5. I'm On My Way

**Disclaimer**- I don't pretend to own anything related to Red Eye or Beauty and the Beast, etc. Duh. If I did, I'm pretty sure I wouldn't be sitting here writing fanfiction to live out some lost fantasy :P

* * *

Sorry this is taking a while… I've started working again and I'm just losing energy. :P But I'm trying!

If you guys are bored or want _more_ Red Eye FF- You can check out my "Promises Kept" Series. So far it's three parts (the third part is in the works…) starting with "Promises Kept", then "Lies Told", and then the work-in-progress "Differences Aside". :P Just sayin'… it's pretty awesome.

Oh and thanks a ton to my latest reviewer, **Tamara Evans**. Even though I already replied to you, I just wanted to make my gratitude public. Reviews like yours make me immensely happy and proud of what I do. It is refreshing to read a review like yours and I _really_ appreciate it.

-Jesscah

* * *

**Chapter Five**

"_I'm On My Way" – Brother Bear_

"_Not the snow nor the rain__ can change my mind. __The sun will come out, wait and see__. __A__nd the feeling of the wind __i__n your face can lift your heart."_

_

* * *

_

_Meanwhile, back in Miami, FL…_

"Don't you hurt her," Joe Reisert mumbled into his pillow. "I'll kill you."

He opened his eyes slowly. They ached from a drug-induced sleep. He was laying face-down on his couch. His head pounded, no doubt a side effect from whatever those goons had drugged him with. The goons who had Lisa. The man they worked for… Jackson Rippner. He now had her and Joe prayed she was still alive.

He rolled over and steadied himself on the couch for a moment while his head swam. Then he picked up the phone and dialed the number for Detective Quinn. He picked up after just two rings and Joe sighed into the phone. If anybody would help him get Lisa back, it would be Detective Quinn.

"Detective Quinn here," his deep voice stated into the phone.

"Detective Quinn, it's Joe Reisert."

There was a short pause and then Detective Quinn spoke into the phone.

"Mr. Reisert. It's a pleasure to hear from you. What can I do for you today?"

"It's Lisa."

"Lisa? How come you're calling me and not her…?"

"She's missing. I was kidnapped and now he's got Lisa. I'm scared he might try to kill her."

"Whoa, Joe, Joe… Calm down… Who has Lisa?"

"That psycho who terrorized her on the flight. Jackson Rippner."

Joe could hear Detective Quinn feebly suppress a laugh.

"Well," Detective Quinn began, his voice rough from trying not to laugh, "I find that hard to believe. Rippner is dead, Mr. Reisert."

"He's not. He kidnapped me and made Lisa trade herself for my freedom. I saw him. He had me held in his basement in Maryland."

"Joe… can I call you Joe? Look. I was at the hospital when he was pronounced dead. It's all official."

"Believe me, Quinn, I know it all sounds insane, but it's true. He's alive and he's going to _kill_ her unless we stop him!"

"Joe. I think you just need to calm down and take a few breaths. You're imagining things."

"How can you say that? She's _gone_."

"Joe. She's probably just gone home or out with some friends while you were asleep. I'm going to have to let you go for now because I have a very important meeting to go to."

Joe was about to speak when Detective Quinn hung up. Joe stared down at the phone in disbelief before he slammed it violently down onto the charger. He screamed as he lifted himself from the couch. He called for Lisa, willing everything to have been just some sort of silly dream.

"Lisa!"

No response. He checked Lisa's usual spots for notes she would have left for him if she went out, but there were none. He wasn't crazy. He knew where he had been. He _knew_ it was Jackson Rippner that now had his daughter held captive. He knew that if he didn't do something, Lisa would die.

* * *

"I thought Rippner was dead, Paul."

"He is, Gary. I injected him with the solution myself while he was in surgery."

"Then why did Joe Reisert call me claiming that he had been kidnapped by Rippner and now he has Lisa in his control?"

Paul Anderson leaned forward across the Maplewood desk and brushed back a shock of white hair.

"Have you ever stopped to consider Reisert's age? And considering Miss Reisert's incident two years ago, he's probably worried that her latest beau has run off with her."

"I want to be her beau, Paul."

The slender form of a man slid back into his seat, grinning maliciously.

"Well, wherever Miss Reisert is, I hear she has a very close relationship with her father. Am I right?"

"Very."

"Then that's all it should take. Threaten her father's life. Threaten his sanity."

Gary Quinn watched as Paul Anderson pulled out a small vial of liquid from a desk drawer and rolled it toward him.

"And this is?"

"Just a little something a friend has been working on. One dose of this and Joe Reisert will lose his mind. Too much time passes and… well… he'll be lost forever."

"I'm not sure that-"

"Do you want Lisa or not?"

"I do."

"Then this is the way. She'll come running back. You act the part of the savior just in time to bring daddy back to reality and she'll forever be in your debt. Then it'll be just a simple matter of not letting her leave your sight again."

"Thank you."

"Yeah, you're welcome, Quinn. You're lucky I owe you a favor."

Quinn nodded and stood up slowly from his chair, still staring into the clear liquid inside the glass vial.

"You'd take care of it?"

"We'll start making plans tomorrow. How does that sound?"

"Perfect."

"Good," Anderson cooed in a sing-song voice. "Then I will see you in my office tomorrow at twelve for lunch."

"Which office?"

"Which office? My _office_ you twit. Back in the building where we first met. Don't bring yourself back here unless you want to cause suspicion."

Quinn nodded and left quickly. He didn't want to be somehow seen by prying eyes going into and leaving some major corporation's headquarters. He stuck out like a sore-thumb among those people. He was just a simple man and there was no hiding it.

* * *

Lisa woke early and took a quick look out of the doors on the balcony. The pool below looked entirely too enticing for her liking. She frowned and wandered over to the small panel next to her door, pressing the proper button and calling down to Melissa. Her voice, tired and strained, answered from downstairs.

"Why are you up so early?"

"I couldn't sleep and it's a beautiful day outside, in case you haven't noticed…"

"Let me guess. You want to walk around outside?"

"Not exactly, no."

"Then what? I'm trying to fix myself something to eat, Lisa. Spit it out."

"There's a pool beneath my window. Could I go for a swim?"

Melissa paused and looked over her shoulder at Jackson, who was already stuffing himself full of apple cinnamon oatmeal. He shrugged and looked at his watch.

"Care for some company?" Melissa asked, trying to sound perky.

Lisa misunderstood. She had assumed by "company" that Melissa had meant herself. Instead, she had meant Jackson. Likewise, Jackson paused while eating his oatmeal and looked up at Melissa in suspicion.

"Sure," Lisa said. "What about a bathing suit?"

"I'll bring one up to you."

"Thank you, Melissa."

Melissa stepped back from the speaker and poured milk into her cereal. Jackson rose and rinsed out his bowl in the sink before placing it into the dishwasher.

"You'd better hurry up. I know it takes you forever to 'get pretty'," Melissa commented with a smirk.

"Oh, I'm not going swimming with you guys."

"Well who do you think I meant?"

"The same person _she_ thought you meant. You. Not me."

"Jackson… You're coming if I have to drag you out of here myself."

"Melissa. Even with my wounds, I am perfectly capable of defending myself against the likes of you."

The glare that she gave him made him groan. Sure, he could hold his own against Melissa if necessary, but he was in no mood to do so, nor did he have the energy.

"Oh fine. But I'm not swimming with her."

"You'll be in the same pool. That's a start."

He grimaced and the headed off towards the stairs. Melissa smiled in triumph as she shoveled another large spoonful of cereal into her mouth. She'd have the two of them inseparable in no time… she hoped.

* * *

"I used to swim in high school to keep in shape for field hockey," Lisa called from the cracked bathroom door where she was putting on the bathing suit Melissa had provided for her.

"I used to swim for my college."

"You went to college?"

Melissa snorted.

"What? You think because of what I do for a living means I didn't go to college?"

"I didn't say that."

"You were thinking it."

"Fine. I was. So?"

"I just so happen to have double majored in psychology and business management."

Lisa poked her head around the door, using the rest of the wood to shield her body.

"I stand corrected," she said casually. "But I also stand nearly naked and I… I can't."

"Nobody will see you but me," Melissa lied bluntly.

"I don't care. I don't wear things like this."

"Show me."

"No."

"What are you afraid of?"

Lisa felt her skin crawl. All of a sudden her scar felt dirty. It felt heavy on her chest. What was she afraid of? She was afraid of the past coming back to haunt her. Showing the scar to someone meant letting them in. Questions. Pity. They never seemed to look at her the same again, except for Jackson. He managed to turn right back to stone-cold right after he had seen it in the bathroom on the plane.

"Nothing."

"You're a terrible liar. Just come out." Lisa shook her head. "Either you come out and let me judge or I'm coming in. There's nothing to be ashamed of, here."

Lisa groaned and tears threatened to spill from the corners of her eyes. She took a daring step out into the room and spread her arms. _Here I am_, she thought. _Go ahead. Ask me. Everyone asks me._

"What's so wrong with the outfit?"

"It's not the outfit," Lisa croaked out from behind her tears, "It's my skin."

Melissa nodded and stood. The deep blue bikini was plain. No design except for a pale blue rose on the left side of the bikini bottom in the front. Melissa knew that putting Lisa in a string-bikini was not classy for someone like Lisa. She needed simple and elegant. She also clearly needed some female support.

"I know what it's like," Melissa murmured two feet from Lisa.

"No. You have no idea what he did to me…"

Melissa chuckled once and began unbuttoning her shirt. She pulled it open to reveal a scattering of small, one-inch, scars. They were everywhere from Melissa's chest down to where her pants met her hips. Some disappeared behind the fabric and Lisa knew the scars continued.

"Maybe not. But I know what it's like to hate your memories. Each one of these," Melissa said, tracing her finger across a fresh, red, line, "Weighs down on me. I can never forget. Each one holds a different story. A fallen friend. A lost family member. A time someone did horrible things to me, just because it was part of their job requirement."

Lisa swallowed.

"I'm sorry…"

"It's fine," Melissa said, shrugging.

She buttoned up her shirt quickly and then tossed Lisa the towel she had brought up.

"You look beautiful."

"I look plain."

"No. It suits you."

"I'm plain?"

"No, Lisa. The bikini lets _you_ stand out. That's the kind you need. Those girls that go to the beach barely covered? Not only are they leaving nothing to the imagination, leaving nothing to chase, but they're drawing the attention away from them."

"If I didn't know better, I'd say you're going to have that pool surrounded by men."

Melissa laughed. _Just one_, she thought. _Just one who wouldn't care if you were covered head-to-toe in black. He'd still think you're beautiful, whether he admits it or not_.

"Head out. We might go shopping a little later for some things…"

Lisa's mind sprung. Freedom. A chance for her to escape.

"And by we, I mean you, Jackson, and I."

Lisa's heart fell. There would be hardly a chance for Lisa to make a break if Jackson was with them. The two of them against her? She'd never stand a chance, even with Jackson injured.

"How about I give you a list and you send him out to get everything for me…" Lisa joked.

"How about you own up to the deal?" Melissa snapped.

"I've owned up to it. The deal was to stay here. The deal never included spending quality time with a monster."

Melissa laughed.

"Girl, if you think Jackson Rippner is the biggest, baddest, monster-man out there, you've got another thing coming. Jackson is like a little kitten compared to the big guys and the bosses. Now go," Melissa instructed, opening the bedroom door and waiting for Lisa to leave. "I'll be right behind you. Don't try anything funny…"

When the free air from outside of the house hit Lisa's skin, she felt the intense urge to run again. Yet, part of her knew that she needed to stay. Jackson knew where her father was. He knew from the flight where her mother was. If Lisa went against their deal she didn't doubt that he would do the same.

Lisa took a moment on her way to a spare chair to take in the luxurious yard. The grass was perfectly green. Small shrubs and a few trees were scattered. From the stone walkway around the pool, Lisa could see the small guesthouse and water from what she assumed was the Chesapeake Bay. Even if she wanted to escape, she'd have to run for quite a while to do so. She tossed her towel casually over the back of a chair, still taking in the yard. Another building was hidden slightly behind the guesthouse. She wondered what it was. _An adventure for another day_, she thought to herself.

She walked carefully over to the pool and Jackson watched her from one of the bedroom windows. She reminded him of a gazelle at the watering hole. He was the lion that she was looking for. As her eyes swept the windows, he took a careful step back to avoid her gaze. Lisa seemed content in the fact that no one was watching her, so she carefully dipped a toe into the water. She was amazed. The early morning heat must have gotten to the water because it was perfectly warm. She took a few careful steps back from the edge, still looking around, before she sprinted forward and flung herself from the edge.

The water swallowed her and she simply lingered beneath the surface for a few seconds. The silence was welcomed. It stilled her chaotic mind. She kept herself under the water until her lungs began to burn, and even then, she continued to relish the loneliness of the pool. That is, until there was a harsh splash and she opened her eyes, chlorine stinging them slightly. A blurry form swam frantically toward her and Lisa realized at the last possible moment it was Jackson.

Lisa kicked in panic and began swimming away from him underneath the water toward the edge. This was it. He was finally coming to kill her. Drown her, even. She wouldn't let him. If anything, she deserved something quick and decent so her father would know she hadn't suffered. Drowning someone was just cruel.

She pushed herself up from the floor of the pool and sucked in a large breath of air, nearly choking as she gasped. Jackson followed her up, finally reaching her and gripping her hard on the arm as they swam to the shallow end of the pool.

"At least do me the decency of _shooting_ me. I know you're a terrible shot, but you can't miss if you just aim right here," Lisa spat, pointing at her temple.

They were both panting, Jackson more than Lisa. His arm looked like it was about to come open.

"Shoot you? Why the hell would I shoot you?"

"As opposed to drowning me. It'd probably be easier, too," she said, yanking her arm from his hand and stepping back in the water.

"I'm not… you think I was here to drown you?"

Now he was smirking. He took an intimidating step forward, his hands outstretched and opened like he was going to pounce on her again.

"Yes. I do. And I know you're some power-hungry man who enjoys the fight, but do me the decency of making it quick, for crying out loud."

He lunged forward and Lisa dove backward, nearly slipping beneath the surface when Jackson grabbed her arm again and walked her to the side of the pool.

"You still make it so easy, Leese. I'm not here to drown you. I saw you jump in and then when you hadn't come up, I thought maybe you had hit your head."

Again she pulled her arm free from his grip.

"You were watching me?"

"Yes."

He smirked again and Lisa felt herself turn hot. He had seen her in her bikini. Before she knew what was happening, she had reached forward and had a fistful of Jackson's hair, plunging him beneath the water. Even with his depleted strength he managed to push himself back up to her level out of the water. He looked enraged. He mimicked Lisa's move and dunked her beneath the water, though her own hands were still tangled in his hair.

Lisa opened her eyes beneath the water and then closed them again. _Relax_._ It's time for payback_, she thought. After a few seconds of struggling, she let her hands slowly slide from his hair. She let her body fall limp. Sure enough, Jackson hauled her up out of the water and flung her up onto the side of the pool with ease.

"Leese!" he shouted.

Lisa had to use all of her strength to keep from laughing. She was glad that she had held the record for breath-holding at her school. Now he was thinking he _had_ drowned her.

"_Shit_," he swore.

She heard him haul himself from the water and she could feel him crouching next to her on the cement. He slapped her face gently. _Wait for it_, Lisa told herself.

"Leese. Get up."

_Nope_. She heard him swear once more before she felt his cold, wet, hair brush against her skin. He was checking to see if she was breathing. She wasn't, of course, because she was still holding her breath. He pressed his fingers beneath her chin and lifted it up. _Oh god. Now_, her brain screamed. Before she could, Jackson had already pressed his lips to hers. She screamed out in protest against him, suddenly turning to life.

He lurched back in surprise and toppled over into the pool again. Lisa wiped feverishly at her mouth, revolted. She had assumed that she had a second or two before he tried to start CPR… but, no. She picked herself up and folded her arms across her chest. Jackson appeared and flung his dark hair back from his face.

"What the hell was that?" he asked.

"Payback," she spat.

"For _what_?"

"I was showing _you_ that I'm not the only 'easy' one around here."

She trudged over to her towel and pulled it from her chair and wrapped it around her, glad for the security and the dryness. She sat down on her chair, the sun shining down over the house and into her eyes. Jackson lifted himself out of the pool from the edge and walked over to her, dripping. He was breathing deeply, trying to contain his anger.

Lisa, to annoy Jackson further, simply shielded her eyes from the sun and smiled up at him. She heard him growl before he reached down and hefted her up over his shoulder, towel and all, and began walked her away from her seat.

"What are you doing? Put me down! _No_!"

She was twisting and turning on his good shoulder, trying to free herself. Maybe this was it. Maybe now she had finally pushed him over the edge. Then she was in free fall. Time slowed. She looked up at him from her fall. He was smiling. A genuine, handsome, smile. _There you are_, Lisa thought. _There's the man from the Tex Mex_… Then the water swallowed her once again and she screamed out.

Lisa was tangled in the towel for a moment before she sprung back out of the water and tossed it at his feet. He jumped back an inch as it sloshed into a heap on the edge of the pool and Lisa trudged toward him.

She got to the edge of the pool and reached her hand up, asking for help. Jackson raised an eyebrow and then shook his head.

"There's no way I'm falling for that one, Leese. I'm insulted that you'd even try."

"I'm not asking for help, _Jack_," she covered. "I'm asking for a towel. You tossed me in with mine still on, remember? You owe me one."

"You're just going to have to get out and grab one yourself."

Lisa frowned.

"Why couldn't you just leave me alone to swim by myself?"

She pushed away from the edge and swam to the other side of the pool.

"Have you ever considered that I'm the only one allowed to kill you?"

Lisa lifted herself from the pool, still feeling burned by his gaze though she was on the other side.

"I wasn't dying, Jackson. I can hold my breath for quite a while. I thought you'd know that?"

She turned to walk back into the house, leaving him there by the side of the pool with the wet towel in a heap beneath his feet.

"Do you ride horses?"

She paused and looked over her shoulder at him. He had picked up the soaking wet towel and was walking towards her, his own dry towel in his left hand.

"Do I what?"

"Ride horses."

He handed her the dry towel and she took it slowly, waiting for some trick.

"Yes. Why?"

"I saw you eyeing the stables."

She quickly wrapped herself in the towel, not trusting him. Even though he hadn't once looked at her body and he kept his icy eyes trained on hers, she didn't trust him not to watch her as she walked away. She knew he liked to watch her. For eight weeks he did. The thought of everything he saw and everything he knew sent a shiver down her spine.

"Go inside and get changed," he said, noticing the shiver and assuming it was from a chill and not from fear.

She did as she was told and quickly left him outside. Once she reached the stairs she sprinted up to her room and shut the door behind her. She walked over to the balcony and looked out over the edge. The landscape was beautiful. She leaned forward and looked over the railing to where she and Jackson had been standing. He was now gone. No-doubt he was down the hall showering and changing as well. It was then that Lisa noticed she was leaning on the railing. She jumped back and squealed softly, waiting for the pain of the shock, but there was none. She leaned forward again and touched the railing with one finger. No shock. She placed both hands around the railing and smiled. He had taken off the electric current that had been running through the railing. Privileges were good. It made Lisa feel less of a prisoner locked in a house with killers. For the first time in days, Lisa felt a twinge of happiness.

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks again for reading! I hope it wasn't too terrible. I apologize if it was, but I'm lacking sleep and about to head off to work again.

I also chose "I'm On My Way" for the song because of Lisa's newfound optimism here at the end. She's gotten a taste of freedom so now she's looking up. "…The feeling of the wind in your face can lift your heart." :D

Also, if anything's confusing, feel free to send me a message on here. I respond pretty quickly, usually. I'm trying my best to incorporate OCs based off of characters from Beauty and the Beast in with the storyline, here. It's kind of messy, but... roll with me. :P


	6. Human Again

**Disclaimer**- I don't pretend to own anything related to Red Eye or Beauty and the Beast, etc. Duh. If I did, I'm pretty sure I wouldn't be sitting here writing fanfiction to live out some lost fantasy :P

Sorry this chapter has taken so long to be posted, but I was without power for two days… I'm also trying to work on my other fanfic, _Differences Aside_, as well. :P That story is wayyyyyy overdue for an update. So, be grateful I've updated this one first XD

Now, with that situation handled, I present to you, ladies and gents, Chapter Six!

Enjoy! :D

* * *

**Chapter Six**

"_Human Again" – Beauty and the Beast (Broadway)_

"_We'll be dancing again! __We'll be twirling again! __We'll be whirling around with such ease __when we're human again! __Only human again__! __We'll go waltzing those old one-two-threes.__We'll be floating again! __We'll be gliding again! __Stepping, striding as fine as you please! __Like a real human does! __I'll be all that I was__ o__n that glorious morn__ w__hen we're fin'lly reborn__ a__nd we're all of us human again!"_

_

* * *

_

Lisa had finished drying her hair when she heard the knock on her door. She walked over, still running her fingers through the curls, when Melissa opened the door and let herself in.

"Where's that list of things you wanted?"

Lisa furrowed her eyebrows and then she remembered.

"You guys are letting me stay here?"

"Well it seems that I have to go run errands by myself. Jackson has to make a few business-related phone calls and you didn't want to go anyway."

"Correction," Lisa said with a simple smile. "I didn't want to go if _he_ was going."

"He's not going anymore, and neither are you."

"Why not?"

"Because I won't be back until late tonight. As it happens, I have to go handle some business of my own."

Lisa felt herself frowning. That would mean an entire day spent alone with Jackson. Surely she could find some way to entertain herself in this huge house without running into him very often, right?

"I guess I have no other alternative, do I?"

Melissa smiled.

"No, you don't. Look, I just came to ask for your list and let you know that you have free reign over the grounds." When she saw Lisa's hope, Melissa smiled. "We're hoping you'll honor your deal… you behaved well this morning in the pool."

"Before I was so rudely interrupted."

Melissa laughed and handed Lisa a clipboard, pen, and paper.

"Well, from what I heard, you looked like you had hit your head and were drowning. We don't need a dead body to dispose of."

Lisa glanced up at Melissa from the paper where she was scribbling down random items.

"This is Jackson's money, right?"

Melissa smirked and nodded. Lisa began to write more feverishly.

"Take it easy. He's not going to care. This house barely made a dent in the money that man has saved up."

Lisa snorted and passed the paper back to Melissa, who inspected it and laughed.

"If you say so…" she murmured as she turned to leave.

* * *

The door was unlocked. Lisa heard a car off in the distance and assumed it was Melissa's. So now she was finally alone… _alone_. She wondered if "free reign" of the grounds included the numerous rooms inside the house. She started her investigation in some of the nearby bedrooms upstairs, but quickly became bored. They were just bedrooms… nothing interesting. When she arrived at the kitchen, she was startled by an elderly woman wiping down the marble countertops. She turned when she heard Lisa enter.

"Well hello! You must be Miss Lisa!"

The woman shuffled over to Lisa, her wrinkled hand extended.

"Yes, I am… and you are?"

"Peggy Patterson."

"Are you trapped here, too?" Lisa asked, barely above a whisper.

Peggy laughed so hard that her eyes squinted shut.

"Heavens no. I've worked for Mr. Rippner since he was a child."

"A child?"

"Yes," she said, continuing with her task of cleaning the marble. "Babysitter turned maid, I'm afraid," she commented, still smiling warmly.

"And do you approve of this?"

"This being…?"

"Me! Held here…"

Peggy laughed again and tossed the rag to the sink.

"Honey, honey. I've been trapped in this house for going on 28 years now. It's not nearly as bad as it once was, and _he's_ not nearly as bad as he seems."

"I hear that a lot."

"Perhaps it's the truth!"

Something about the elderly woman's smile made Lisa relax. _She_ had survived living with a killer for nearly 28 years. Lisa could deal with living with Jackson until he got bored, right? Of course. It wouldn't be a problem.

"Could you…"

Peggy looked up at Lisa, curious.

"Could I, what, sweetie?"

"I'm bored. Melissa said I could go wherever I wanted to on the property. Do you have any ideas for something entertaining?"

Again Peggy laughed. She placed her soft hand on Lisa's shoulder and gently steered her out into the main hall and to a white door. She opened it revealing a dark staircase leading to what appeared to be a basement.

"Entertainment? Head on down to the basement. There are all kinds of things to get into down there."

Lisa nodded and as Peggy turned to leave, she stopped her.

"Do you live here?"

Peggy peeked around the door to look at Lisa who was down a few stairs.

"Yes. Over in the guesthouse. Why?"

"Just wondering in-case I'd like some company…"

Peggy smiled and it reminded Lisa of her grandmother. She had to hold back the painful frown from the reminder. Peggy shut the door and Lisa eased down the rest of the stairs, waiting for some sort of trap. Then the room exposed itself. It was gigantic. A huge couch was set up in front of a large plasma-screen TV. On the right was an extensive collection of movies.

Lisa gasped and nearly flung herself forward to get at the movies. There were all of her favorites, some she had never even seen, and some that were never even released. Some were autographed, even, and Lisa inspected them in the light to be sure they were real. How Jackson Rippner had managed to get a copy of "Creep" autographed by the main star, Chelsea Scott, amazed Lisa. She placed it carefully back on the shelf and ran her hand over the rest of them.

Finally she found one of her favorites, King Kong. Something about the black and white classics from the 30s always managed to get to Lisa. When she pulled it off the shelf and opened it, though, she found the box to be empty. She frowned and set it down, and then she walked over to the DVD player, hoping to find it in there. It was and she smiled.

The hours blurred past as she lost herself in the movies. Then she heard the door open at the top of the stairs and smiled to herself. Maybe Peggy had finished whatever chores she had been assigned and was coming to join her. Surely Peggy would enjoy a good movie or two, right? She paused the movie and hustled over to the base of the stairs. It was Jackson. _Of course_, Lisa thought.

"I see you haven't tried to escape yet," Jackson stated as he slowly descended the stairs.

Lisa shrugged.

"With a movie collection like this I could-" She stopped herself. She had almost said, "stay here forever." "I could lose track of time easily. I think it's about time for another attempt, don't you?"

Jackson caught her hesitation and he stopped on the last step, blocking her way out.

"Well? I'm waiting," he said when she hadn't tried to attack him or blow past him.

"But you're expecting it right now. What kind of prisoner would I be if I tried to escape while you were watching and waiting for it?"

"Good point."

He stepped down so that now he was standing in the small space at the base of the stairs next to her.

"Weren't you supposed to be doing work?"

"Finished it."

"And you're here, why?"

"Because I figured that I'd come down and watch a movie. In my house. It still is my house, isn't it?" Lisa felt herself blush. "But, if you've taken control of my movie room, I guess I'll just have to go find something else to do, like ride a horse."

Lisa's heart wrenched. _She_ wanted to ride horses.

"I never said you couldn't watch a movie."

"Just not with _you_."

"Hey. Peggy let me down here. I assumed you would be doing work."

"You were hiding," he said with a smirk, leaning ever-so-slightly towards her.

"Not very well apparently. Look, Casablanca is almost over..."

"Well that makes it easier."

"That makes _what_ easier…?"

"You decision to come riding with me," he said, smiling a cocky smile.

"Who said I was coming riding with you?"

"You're too easy to read, Leese. I'll be out at the stables, unless you decide to make your great escape when I leave…"

"I guess you'll just have to see."

He turned and left without another word and Lisa leaned back against the wall, confused. What was this game they were playing? Why _hadn't_ she tried to escape lately? And why hadn't he tried to kill her? You would think that the man would be enraged at her for his injuries. Still, he was being playful… and now he had asked her to go ride horses with him? Now was the time she could make her escape. No Melissa to stand in her way… Peggy could hardly put up a fight if she tried to intervene, and Jackson would be out with the horses. Even _he_ couldn't catch up to Lisa before she found help…

* * *

Jackson continued to brush Aurora. Her golden locks shone brightly in the afternoon sun. He had been hoping Lisa wouldn't try to escape. That'd just be back to square one. Then again, why did he care? Even if she ran and screamed to get help, he'd be freed by the police and disappear again. He'd be sad to have his home combed over by the police; the home he had worked so hard to buy. At this moment, he could see Lisa sprinting down the road toward civilization. He heard footsteps and continued to brush Aurora.

"Don't waste the time going after her," he nearly spat.

There was no answer. He drew a knife slowly from his coat pocket as he continued to brush Aurora. The footsteps approached and he waited for some kind of cop to shoot him or threaten to do so. Instead, a slender hand inched closer to the horse's nose. Aurora lowered her head, wanting to be pampered further. Jackson turned and it was Lisa.

"You wouldn't come after me if I left?"

He looked over at her, but she had her eyes glued to the gorgeous horse. It was as if she had been thinking aloud. Suddenly her hand inched over to his where he had it resting on Aurora's mane. He tightened his grip on the knife as Lisa tried to pull it from his hand. They locked eyes for a moment, and then Jackson found himself releasing his grip. The knife slid slowly from his hand and Lisa held it in hers, the two of them still staring at one another. She raised her hand and Jackson closed his eyes, waiting for the pain. Was he giving up finally? Resigning? He'd rather it be by Lisa's hands then the hands of the company he worked for.

He heard a small giggle and then a scuffling as Lisa tossed the knife onto the floor. He opened his eyes and she was smiling at him, one eyebrow raised. It was impossible to believe that they were standing her, both of their free will, about to ride horses. They had both come from hating each other and wanting to punish the other to playing mind games.

"Gotcha," she said softly, placing her hands triumphantly on her hips.

"You didn't 'get' me if I handed you the knife. Now, if you had stolen it from me and snuck up behind me… that'd be a different story."

Lisa rolled her eyes.

"You drawing you knife to begin with is me succeeding. I had you ready for a fight; expecting some sort of attack."

"I'm always ready for a fight."

Lisa frowned. With Jackson's lifestyle, she knew it was the truth. He probably had all sorts of hidden weapons laying around the house and secret escape routes… everything.

"Well I'm ready to ride horses," Lisa said, easing her hand toward Aurora again. The horse pressed its nose against her hand and Lisa smiled. "What's its name?"

"Aurora."

"Like Princess Aurora?"

He nodded.

"She sleeps a lot."

Lisa laughed and he smiled. It was the warm smile she had seen in the airport and the smile she had seen when he threw her into the water. It was genuine and it reminded Lisa that Jackson was human. Reserved, yes, but human nonetheless.

"So, who am I riding?"

She leaned back, around the stable, to catch a glimpse of other horses.

"You'll be riding Aurora. She seems to like you."

"And you?"

Jackson disappeared and picked up his knife on the way over to a stable in the back.

"I," he called, "Will be riding Stitch."

Lisa laughed quietly. He had named his horses Aurora and Stitch? If Aurora was like Sleeping Beauty… Stitch must be like…

"Hey, boy!"

Lisa peeked around the stable to take a look at Stitch. He was a huge black horse. He seemed nervous, or hyper, though he was nudging Jackson's shoulder with his nose. Jackson stroked the horse's deep black mane and patted him on the nose. Stitch pranced over and continued to weave back and forth next to Jackson while he brought Aurora out for Lisa.

"Their names suit them," Lisa said as he placed saddles on the horses.

"Need help getting up?"

Lisa looked at Aurora who was just staring back at her.

"I think I can handle it."

She mounted Aurora easily and watched as Jackson did the same with Stitch. Stitch, on the other hand, weaved back and forth excitedly until Jackson stroked him again.

"He's just one big ball of energy, isn't he?"

"Yeah. They're polar opposites. But," he sighed, making Stitch trot forward, "You'd never guess that Stitch here, is a charmer when it comes to Aurora."

Lisa laughed.

"She likes _him_?"

"Oh yeah. That's why I have to keep him down on the end. We'd have a bunch of baby horses running around if I let them be together without supervision."

Lisa felt her cheeks grow hot, so she turned her head and led Aurora down toward the beach.

"You're so easy to get, Leese," she heard him call from behind her. She glared at him from over her shoulder and he smiled again. "See what I mean?"

She turned around quickly and dug her heels into Aurora's sides, making the horse wake up and take off down to the beach. Jackson's blue eyes grew wide and he did the same to Stitch. They caught up to the women quickly and Jackson pulled Aurora to a stop. Lisa hurled herself from the horse and into the rocky sand. Jackson cursed and flung himself down from Stitch, who was now pacing once again. He tied the two horses to a nearby tree and took off after Lisa, still limping as he sprinted through the sand.

"Lisa! Get back here!" he hollered.

"No!" she screamed.

But then she began to laugh. As she did, her running slowed until she was barely jogging next to the water's edge. Jackson caught up to her and pulled her around by her arm. He was ready to yell at her when he saw her face. It was red from running and she was smiling so large that you could barely see her green eyes. She was… laughing?

"What's so funny?" he growled.

"You," she wheezed, still laughing, "Thinking I'm so easy, when you're just as easy."

She pulled her arm from his hand and plopped down in the sand. The water lapped up over her toes and the slipped back across the sand and back out again.

"I didn't want you stealing my horse."

Lisa frowned at him over her shoulder.

"I thought you never lie, _Jack_…"

He scowled and so she smiled and patted the sand next to her.

"You don't want to keep playing this game with me, Leese…" he warned.

Lisa simply shrugged, staring out at the water. Jackson groaned and approached hesitantly. He sat back a few inches from her, keeping his legs drawn back against his chest. Lisa eyed him and then groaned.

"What?" he asked.

"You. Do you _always_ wear those stupid suits? And come on. You're on the beach. Take off your shoes. Or do you think there's someone hiding in the bushes that could come and attack us at any moment and you'll need those shoes to defend yourself…?"

"I know there's no one in the bushes."

"Then live a little. For someone who is 'always ready for a fight', you sure don't act like today could be your last day."

"It won't be."

"So what!" she shouted, frustrated.

Jackson cocked his head to the side, confused about why she cared. She placed her head in her hand for a moment, just as she had on the plane, and Jackson knew he was pressing her buttons. Suddenly she nearly threw herself at him and pulled off his suit jacket. She was up on her feet and backing away from him before he could hoist himself up. He was still sore and all this activity was taking a toll on him.

"Lisa. Act your age."

"No. How about you act _yours_."

She walked out into the water, letting it rise up to her kneecaps. She held out the suit jacket, letting the bottom come precariously close to touching the saltwater.

"Don't you dare," he growled.

"Then come in and get it."

"I told you we'd ride horses. Not once did I mention putting my feet in the sand and getting into that water…"

He grimaced slightly at the end of his statement, as if the water repulsed him.

"Well, plans change, Jackson. Now, if you don't want your jacket to smell like saltwater and crabs, I suggest you do as I say."

She smiled. For the moment _she_ was in charge. Jackson was losing, _again_, as Lisa made him extremely uncomfortable.

"I'm wearing pants," he said as he slowly took off a black dress shoe and placed it carefully next to him in the sand.

"Roll them up," she called from the water.

"I know what you're doing," he said suddenly, a smile spreading across his lips.

Jackson approached the edge of the water and stopped, smiling devilishly. He placed his hands on his slender hips.

"And what are _you_ doing?" Lisa asked cautiously when he hadn't entered the water.

His hands wandered slowly down to his belt buckle.

"I told you that you shouldn't keep playing this game with me… I'll win."

"I don't think so."

Lisa lowered his jacket and Jackson froze.

"You drop that jacket and I'll be in that water so fast-"

"And if you drop those pants, your jacket will be in this water so fast you won't have time to save it."

The two scowled at one another. How was it that they could push each other's buttons so well?

"Stalemate?" Jackson asked, still ready to mortify Lisa.

"For this round," she grumbled.

She tossed his jacket over her shoulder and walked slowly back to shore as Jackson refastened his belt. Lisa found she liked the smell. It was spicy, but not too prominent. Woody and clean. She held it out for him and Jackson took it, slinging it over his shoulder just as she had.

"But you still have to put your feet in the water."

Lisa looked down at his feet. He was still wearing his socks.

"What are you afraid of?"

He laughed, but Lisa could see it was a cover.

"It's rocky sand. I've felt much better."

"Come on. I haven't tried to escape yet. The least you could do is take off your socks and come out into the water."

He frowned.

"If you want to swim, we can go back to the house and-"

"I'm not asking you to swim. I'm asking you to walk out into the water with me."

Lisa quickly closed her lips. She had just asked him to do something… with her. He still seemed hesitant though he began taking off his socks and playing them carefully in his shoes. Then he stood before her, barefoot, with the ends of his pants rolled up to his knees.

"See?" Lisa asked with a relaxed smile, "That wasn't so hard, was it?"

"Seriously, Lisa. What joy do you get out of this? I know you've been on better beaches in Florida…"

She shrugged and stepped into the water again.

"Sand is sand. Florida sand has shells and such just like every other beach. _This_ sand," she said, picking some up with her toe, "Has character. See all the little rocks?"

"And sticks and plants," Jackson continued.

Lisa rolled her eyes.

"Don't be a baby, mister big-shot assassin."

"I'm not an assassin."

"Fine. How about I make you a deal?"

That piqued his interest. Jackson placed his hands in his pants pockets and cracked his neck as he thought.

"Depends. What do you have to wager?"

Lisa thought hard. She was here against her will and had really nothing special to offer him. He was obviously rich.

"I'll…"

"I'm waiting," he called, taking a step back from the water's edge.

"I'll dance with you."

That, too, caught him off guard.

"Dance with me?"

She smirked.

"I mean, if you don't know how to dance then…"

"Of course I know how to dance," he groaned. "You don't give me enough credit."

"Well. Do we have a deal, or do I have to come out of the water and ride Aurora back to the house."

Jackson thought about it for a moment and then nodded.

"Fine. It's a deal. But we _do_ have to head back soon. It's going to be getting dark."

Lisa looked out over the water and sure enough, the sun was setting. She frowned. Why couldn't she have ridden horses with another man? Why couldn't she be on the beach with another man? Why did it have to be Jackson Rippner…?

Suddenly he was next to her. She turned, startled, and nearly lost her balance in the water. He laughed and turned to look out at the water, too.

"You'd better appreciate this," he remarked. "I have a pool for a reason."

Lisa snorted and put her hands up on her hips. Seconds later her hand was swept up and she stepped back, startled. Jackson was holding her hand in his.

"What are you doing?" she asked, clearly uncomfortable.

"I'm in the water, as my part of the deal. Now it's time for your part of the deal."

He gently tugged Lisa closer and she reluctantly obeyed.

"There's no music."

"I wasn't aware that there had to be. The deal was one dance…"

He pulled her closer and Lisa gulped nervously. He had his hand gently on her hip and she had her hand on his shoulder, near the base of his neck. They swayed gently in the water until Jackson suddenly stopped.

"We're done?"

"You need to relax. If you think I'm going to kill you or make some kind of move, you're wrong."

Jackson had considered it, but decided no… She trusted him enough to let him hold her this close, he wasn't going to break it. Lisa was fragile, though she was a fighter and a considerable threat when she put her mind to it. No, Jackson simply wanted to dance with her because it had been a long time since he had danced with a woman without having to kill her later that night as part of a job.

And Lisa figured Jackson had a good point. He had _plenty_ of opportunities to kill her. And how many times had she gotten to do what she had done today? Who cares if it was with Jackson? Maybe she could just learn to enjoy it. _Fine_, she thought. Then she gave in. Lisa took a step forward and closed the space between them, putting her hands up around Jackson's neck and placing her head on his shoulder. Now it was Jackson's turn to be tense. He wasn't sure if he should put his arms around her.

"Are we going to dance, or what?" Lisa asked, as if on cue.

Jackson hesitantly put his arms around her waist, letting his hands rest on the small of her back. Lisa noticed that dancing with him wasn't as bad as she thought it would be. The quiet lapping of the water was relaxing. There was no witty banter, no fighting, and no fear. Lisa could almost forget the evil Jackson had shown on the Red Eye flight to Miami.

Lisa sighed and nuzzled further into Jackson's chest. He resisted his urge to pull away from her. He realized how much he actually wanted this. A companion who saw him for who he was and loved him regardless. Not someone like Melissa. A real woman that he could touch and _love_ without fearing that she would be killed on some sort of mission or that he would have to kill her eventually. Lisa involuntarily shivered against Jackson and he pulled apart from her.

"You're cold," he stated softly.

"The water's not as warm in the dark," she remarked.

Jackson could sense a bit of embarrassment in Lisa's voice. He, too, felt embarrassed. Had he just let his guard down?

"Come on," he said strongly, trying to regain his composure. "I don't know about you, but I could use some food."

He turned and trudged out of the water. As he picked up his shoes, he heard Lisa pad out onto the sand near him.

"I would like to ask you for something…"

He looked at her over his shoulder. He curls were tossed sloppily from the breeze playing across the water. He tore his eyes from her and focused back on the fidgeting form of Stitch. His black body stood out against the sand and water. Poor Aurora looked exhausted, of course.

"What's that?" he finally asked over his shoulder, a heartbeat later.

"A second chance."

Jackson nearly froze in the sand. Instead, he slowed his pace, allowing Lisa to catch up just as they reached the horses.

"A second chance?"

"That's what I said. Don't rub it in."

Jackson smirked as he plopped down in the sand and hurriedly slid on his shoes.

"I wouldn't dream of it," he teased. He saw Lisa purse her lips in the dimming light and then she turned towards Aurora and hefted herself up onto the horse. "Oh come on, Leese. I'm just pushing your buttons."

"You always have to push me, don't you? You can't just have a serious moment without playing this game."

Jackson climbed up onto Stitch and trotted alongside Lisa and Aurora. He could see that he had embarrassed her. She had allowed herself to be vulnerable with him, and now she was asking for a "second chance."

"It's how we are, Leese. You've done it to me." She still faced forward, so Jackson groaned. "Why would you need a second chance anyway? When was the first one ruined?"

She breathed out heavily, and turned slightly towards him.

"I've been horrible. I thought…"

"You thought I was going to be some big bad boogey man out to kill you at the first chance."

"Yes," she spat, facing him while the horses led them back to the stables.

Jackson found the singular word to sting him more than he'd imagined. Sure, they played and he teased her, messed with her mind, but to have her actually think of him as so horrible… why did it matter? He could care less what anybody else thought of him. Lisa's opinion, on the other hand, seemed to be more and more relevant.

"But I was wrong," she continued. "And I've been horrible." Jackson laughed and Lisa narrowed her eyes at him. "You haven't been exactly saintly, either."

"I've been trying," he defended.

"Which is why I'm asking you for a second chance. This is my final time asking, too, I hope you know."

Yes. He knew. When she turned away from him again, Jackson knew Lisa's pride wouldn't let her sacrifice herself like this. If she was rejected by him? It'd break her heart. She was obviously already struggling with the idea of humbling herself to him.

"Not a problem, Leese."

She turned slowly back to face him. He was now the one staring straight ahead into the distance, though she knew he could see her out of the corner of his eye. Had he really just been understanding? Jackson Rippner was giving her a second chance…?

"Would you go for a swim with me after dinner? In the pool?"

* * *

**A/N: Long one… sorry. I just got in the mood and kept on… hahaha. So I just HAD to end it or it'd never get posted. **

**And this chapter was based off of "Human Again" from the Broadway version of **_**Beauty and the Beast**_** because I love the part where Bel****le asks for a second chance :P Plus, it's showing Jackson changing and becoming more "human" in Lisa's eyes…**

**Anyway, I hope you guys have enjoyed it. Please review and whatnot, and possibly even check out my other series. **


	7. Something There

**Disclaimer**- I don't pretend to own anything related to Red Eye or Beauty and the Beast, etc. Duh. If I did, I'm pretty sure I wouldn't be sitting here writing fanfiction to live out some lost fantasy :P

Sorry this one's kind of short… I've been super busy. Hopefully when I get back down to school, I will have some more free time and more motivation! Thank you **SO MUCH** for reading and reviewing. It really pushes me to continue these fanfics of mine...

Also, sorry if this chapter is rough. It's late, and I've taken some benedryl thanks to my allergic reaction to strawberries, so I'm all kinds of loopy and dopey right now. That's also why I kept it short. I figured it'd be better for everyone to keep the insanity off the pages... :P

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

"_Something There" – Beauty and the Beast_

"_**Belle:**__ There's something sweet and almost kind.. But he was mean and he was course and unrefined. And now he's dear and so, I'm sure. I wonder why I didn't see it there before…__  
__**Beast:**__ She__ glanced this way I thought I saw. And when we touched she didn't shudder at my paw. No it can't be. I'll just ignore… But then she's never looked at me that way before…__  
__**Belle:**__ New and a bit alarming… Who'd have ever thought that this could be? True that __he's no prince charming, but there's something in him that I simply didn't see.__  
__**Lumiere:**__ Well who'd have thought?__  
__**Mrs. Potts:**__ Well bless my soul._

_**Cogsworth:**__ Well who'd have known?__  
__**Mrs. Potts:**__ Well who indeed.__  
__**Lumiere:**__ And who'd have guessed they'd come tog__ether on their own?__  
__**Mrs. Potts:**__ It's so peculiar!__  
__**Mrs. Potts, Cogsworth, Lumiere:**__ We'll wait and see a few days more. There may be something there that wasn't there before…__  
__**Cogsworth:**__ Well perhaps there's something there that wasn't there before…__  
__**Mrs.**__**Potts**__**:**__ There may be something there that wasn't there before…"_

_

* * *

_

"Would you go for a swim with me after dinner? In the pool?"

Somehow Lisa had gone from prisoner to actually wanting to spend time with the man who had almost killed her after the Red Eye flight.

"Only as long as you don't make me think you're dead again."

Lisa smirked.

"Don't tell me Jackson Rippner would actually _miss_ me…"

"No. I don't feel like trying to dispose of your body."

He smirked, too, which put Lisa at ease. They trotted the remaining distance to the stables in silence, though it wasn't awkward. But once Jackson had put the horses up, he noticed Lisa was looking sad once more. A wave of irritation washed over him. She was becoming the most difficult woman to please.

"What's wrong?" he asked, expecting her to lash out.

"Oh, it's nothing."

Lisa didn't want to anger him by mentioning her father and her freedom _again,_ so she decided lying would be better. Jackson saw right through her and grabbed her roughly by the shoulders.

"You know how much I hate lying."

"And I know how much _more_ angrier you'd get if I told you the truth."

She looked so innocent and he knew she wasn't lying. He felt horrible for making _her_ feel like she needed to lie to him. He loosened his grip on her shoulders and let his hands slide off of them.

"I promise I won't," he murmured. "And you know my word is good."

Lisa nodded solemnly and they began their walk back towards his large house.

"It's just… I'd like to call my father."

Jackson clenched his jaw and Lisa put her hand on his shoulder. It surprised her just as much as it did him.

"I wouldn't say anything, but knowing him, he's worried sick. I just want to let him know you haven't killed me yet and I'm _alright_ here."

"I trust you," he said so low that Lisa almost hadn't heard him.

"This means a lot to me Jackson," Lisa said firmly as he opened the front door for her. "And just as soon as I make the call and we have some dinner, we'll head out for a proper swim. One without drowning scares."

Jackson nodded and Melissa approached, finally home from wherever she had been that day.

"Let me go and get the cell phone and then you can call."

"I can't just use the phone in your office?"

"Remember our little dispute the other day, Leese? It's still shot to hell and back."

Lisa blushed.

"Sorry…"

Melissa was looking at the two of them awkwardly before Jackson turned and walked slowly up to his office. When he finally rounded the corner and disappeared from sight, Lisa turned back to Melissa, as well as Peggy. Both were smiling.

"What?"

"Just where have _you two_ been?" Melissa asked.

"Oh, they've been out riding the horses and judging by the sand on her shoes," Peggy interjected, "I'd guess they had a moment on the beach."

Lisa felt her cheeks turn hot.

"It was _hardly_ a moment," she denied.

Peggy and Melissa exchanged glances.

"Then why is he allowing you a phone call? And why are you two going swimming…?"

"Look. I like swimming. And we both agreed that it would be better for my father to know I am still alive rather than assuming I've been chopped into little pieces and thrown into the Bay as fish bait…"

Melissa shrugged and wandered down the hall, disappearing into another room, but Peggy remained, her arms crossed across her broad chest.

"I decided I'd head back over to the guesthouse earlier. Read a book. Call my son."

"You should've come down and watched some movies with me," Lisa offered.

"Oh, but see, I ended up watching the cutest thing I've seen in a _while_. You see, the guesthouse has an exquisite view of the beach..."

Lisa's gut wrenched and Peggy placed her wrinkled hand on Lisa's shoulder to calm her.

"Come now, love." Peggy dropped her voice to a whisper. "He's just been having a hard few years, that's all. He needs someone like you to prove to him that life's not all screwed up. That _he's_ not all screwed up."

"He's not; at least I don't _think_ he is…"

Peggy patted Lisa on the arm once more before she backed away. They both turned when they heard Jackson slightly limping down the stairs, cell phone in hand. Peggy smirked at Lisa and winked a wrinkled eye.

"I had to let it charge for a second. It's about to go dead."

He stepped down and handed the phone to Lisa. Even as he felt it leave his fingertips he prayed it wasn't a mistake. He needed her, as odd as it sounded to him. Jackson Rippner needed no one. Still, he imagined if Lisa called for help and ended up being taken away from him, he would fall apart. He could see something new in her eyes. Even Peggy seemed brighter as she backed away towards the kitchen.

What was it? Lisa was staring at Jackson and he was staring back. Was it admiration that she felt? He had been true to his word. Of course he would be. Jackson just hoped Lisa would stick to hers. Her delicate fingers began to dial the numbers and Jackson walked down the hall to the sitting room where Melissa had bandaged him up the other night.

"Daddy? Daddy! It's Lisa. Yes. Yes, listen to me."

Jackson gritted his teeth and closed his eyes. _Here it comes_, he thought. _She'__ll say "Listen to me. You have to call the police_." _Then she'll be gone, just like everyone else_.

"No. Not at all. _Listen to me_. I'm fine."

Jackson opened his eyes. He heard Lisa shuffling back and forth awkwardly in the foyer.

"I said I'm fine. _No_ he's not making me say this. He's… actually I don't know where he went to. Daddy, I'm fine. Honestly. _Please_ don't ask me if I'm sure. Look, how about I prove it to you? How?"

Silence. She was thinking. Jackson could practically hear the gears turning in her little head.

"Well, I don't know how. How about I call you again later? Yes, I'm sure he'll let me. It's just… Daddy, No! I'm not lying. We went horseback riding today. We're going to have dinner and then go swimming. I'm not delusional! Will you _listen_ to me for once in your life? I _will_ call you back. It's not _like_ that, dad." Lisa's voice dropped making it so Jackson could just barely hear her. "No, dad. He hasn't." Her voice rose again. "Dad! I'll call you later. No, not because he wants me to get off, because I'm hungry. He's not starving me, you know. I know it's hard to believe. I can't believe it myself, but… It's not so bad here. I know," she finished with a sigh. "I can take care of myself, dad. I love you, but I have to go. I will call you later, okay?"

A few moments of silence passed and then Jackson heard the cell phone being snapped shut. Peggy hollered from the kitchen that she had finished dinner and for them to come and get some. Jackson rose and made it to the doorway when Lisa appeared. She imagined she looked absolutely ragged. Her father was not at all happy and she couldn't really blame him. Jackson had tried to kill her before and would have succeeded if it hadn't been for her father. She felt as if she was betraying him; siding up with the other team. Still, she _did_ feel safe here. And maybe Peggy was right. Maybe all Jackson needed was to know that the world hadn't gone to shit.

"I didn't say anything."

"I know," he said softly. "Thank you."

Lisa cocked her head to the side. He was thanking her for not trying to escape? _Maybe he-_

"Are you guys going to come in here and get some of this food, or do I have to let it get cold and go to waste?"

Jackson smirked.

"We'll be right in, Peggy," he called over Lisa's head.

"Thank you for letting me call him."

"Not a problem."

"I'm assuming you heard me tell him I would call him back later…"

"I did."

"So… can I?"

"Sure."

Jackson inched past Lisa and began climbing the stairs again.

"Where are you going? Aren't you going to have dinner?"

"Are you asking me to dinner, Leese?"

Lisa felt herself blush and she actually allowed herself to smile.

"I figured I'd better charge the phone for later," he said, waving it over his head as he continued up the stairs.

Lisa simply shook her head and headed for the kitchen. Peggy was leaning in the doorway, as was Melissa, smiling.

"What?"

"He loves you, you know."

Lisa nearly choked, even though she hadn't even entered the kitchen.

"Do what?"

"He loves you," Melissa said bluntly, repeating Peggy's words.

"Hardly," Lisa sputtered out as she pushed past the women and into the kitchen.

"Honey, there's something there between you two."

Lisa took a plate from the counter and began placing crab legs and other seafood onto it. _Was_ there something there? The Jackson she had thought she knew would have never let her call her father. The Jackson she had considered to be _the_ Jackson would have shot Lisa the first night when she was coming to get her father. If she made it past that point, he would have kept her locked up inside that room, or a dungeon, for that matter. _Maybe he's just…. Misunderstood_, Lisa thought to herself. _Maybe he judged me and I judged him all too soon_.

When Jackson appeared in the kitchen and took his seat across from Lisa he smiled. He couldn't resist it. There they were, almost like a small family, having a normal dinner. For the first time in a long while, Jackson Rippner felt happy. Lisa wasn't cowering, nor was she attempting to escape. Today had been one of the best days Jackson had experienced in… well, he couldn't honestly remember when the last time was that he felt this happy and content. _That's it_, he thought. _Happy. I feel… happy_. As he spoke the word to himself, he found himself smiling broader. When Lisa smiled back, he knew that there was something between them. Finally. And the night was just beginning…

* * *

**A/N: Thanks again for reading and hopefully reviewing. I really appreciate the time that you guys take to read this and then the additional time that you guys tak****e to make a quick ****note about the story. I do read them and I try to reform the story and edit my writing a little more each time. :)**

**Annnnd I was _going_ to name the chapter after "A Star is Born" considering it could be seen as a star being born between Lisa and Jackson, but then again, I couldn't help using the original... and then I just _had_ to quote the entire song, not just a piece. :) What can I say? I love Beauty and the Beast. I'm not ashamed to play favorites, here. haha.**


	8. Author's Note! So Sorry!

**Author's Note:**

Hey guys. I am terribly sorry that this isn't a chapter…

I've been going through some major things in my life recently and on top of it all, I'm taking 18 hours at school. I have a TON of homework every night. My friends and I even have designated homework time even on the weekends… we're **THAT** busy.

Anyway, I apologize for not updating in **FOREVER AND A DAY**, but I promise, promise, _promise_, that I have been working on it as much as I can. Bit by bit. It's just going to be slow and I'm hoping that you guys don't kill me for it.

Hopefully I can get stuff done and post the next chapter sometime soon.

-Jesscah

P.S.- Don't feel slighted. If any of you read my other story, then you know that one hasn't been updated in a while either. :( I miss my writing! But school comes first, sadly... :-\


	9. Forget About Love

**Disclaimer**- I don't pretend to own anything related to Red Eye or Beauty and the Beast, etc. Duh. If I did, I'm pretty sure I wouldn't be sitting here writing fanfiction to live out some lost fantasy :P

* * *

To Ally: Well, it means a lot to _me_ that you guys take the time to review! So, of course I will thank you guys! A little criticism or even a "Great job" goes a long way and I adore it. Like I said last chapter, you guys motivate me to keep going and you guys help me to make the story and my writing better. I always appreciate comments.

That being said, I'll thank you guys again for reviewing. Again, I'm sorry for it being so short, but I'm short on time. And yes, we're getting closer to some of the inevitable plot points from the Disney Version, so prepare yourself for some action!

-Jesscah

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

"_Forget About Love" - Aladdin_

"_Forget about romance__. __Forget about the way your heart begins to dance__. __Then you feel the blush__ w__hen he's spouting out some sentimental mush__. __Love really is revolting! __It's even worse than when you're molting__. __Enough of this fluff! __Just forget about love__!"_

_

* * *

_

Jackson was out into the water before Lisa. She was overly worried about her appearance when she heard the double doors downstairs open up. She crept out onto the balcony and peered down. Jackson was there, placing his towel gently on one of the chairs. He stretched for a moment, a blue twinge reflecting onto his pale skin and fresh scars.

She quickly backed away from the balcony and grabbed her towel. Jackson's confidence amazed her. How was it that he could be so confident about himself when Lisa could hardly stand the sight of her lone scar in the mirror? She frowned at it slightly, wishing she could erase the scar and the memory that came along with it. Lisa heard a splash from below and took one last look. Jackson was swimming back and forth, doing laps. She shouldn't keep him waiting.

She turned and left the room, feeling oddly at place here. _Finally_, she thought to herself as she bounded down the stairs like a teenager hyped up for a date. The doors were left open, allowing the breeze to blow in. Lisa snuck out and hung her towel on the same chair as Jackson's and edged over to the side of the pool. He was lying on his back, floating on top of the water, with his eyes closed. If Lisa hadn't known better, she would have assumed he was asleep… or dead.

Lisa stood there on the edge of the pool and watched him for a few seconds. He hadn't even moved except for the motion of the water easing him farther from her. She had never seen him so calm and so peaceful. Even out here in the open, where he had claimed he was always "ready for a fight," he was somehow letting down his guard. That would be his fatal mistake.

With a large grin, Lisa took a few steps back from the pool edge and then launched herself forward. She used her speed to fling herself up off of the edge of the pool and into the air, shouting, "Cannon Ball!" Jackson managed to open his eyes just as Lisa's rounded form plummeted into the blue water and sent a giant wave hurling over him. He quickly righted himself, letting the water rise and fall just beneath his collar bone.

Lisa popped back up again seconds later, her auburn locks now deep brown as they stuck to the sides of her face. She pushed them back to see Jackson glaring at her. She frowned, suddenly worried again. The water was a dangerous place to be with a pissed off, expertly trained, killer. Just as he had on the plane, Jackson held his cruel demeanor, but then he broke out into a grin, laughing. Lisa cocked her head to the side.

"Why are you still scared?"

"Am not."

"Yes, you are, Leese."

As if to emphasize his point, he inched forward. Lisa, out of reflex, took an equal step back, keeping the distance between them. Jackson raised his eyebrows as Lisa blushed.

"See?"

"I'm _not_ afraid of you, Jackson."

He laughed and stepped closer. This time, Lisa didn't move.

"Prove it," he growled, suddenly very serious.

"I'm here. That's proof enough."

Then, out of nowhere, there it was. That genuine smile from the Tex Mex. _The charm of this guy_, Lisa thought to herself.

"Sure, sure," he commented, flinging himself back in the water.

Jackson splashes Lisa as he threw himself back and began swimming away from her. She wiped the chlorine from her eyes. He was swimming around on his back again, gently stroking the water to push himself in a circle. Lisa sank down in the water, disappearing silently. She'd show him she wasn't scared alright…

"Oh c'mon. Don't be all pouty," Jackson called, standing up in the water.

Jackson looked around. Lisa was gone. There were no wet footprints on the edges of the pool and her towel was still there. He smirked to himself.

"Oh _that_ old trick again?"

He folded his arms across his chest and waited for her to run out of air. Instead, he jumped when he suddenly felt her next to his legs. She sprung up out of the water and gave him a little push. He retaliated by reached forward and grabbing Lisa by the back of her neck. She gave a little squeal in fear and then bit her lip. Jackson smirked, but he was extremely gentle.

"I thought you weren't scared…"

"I'm not."

"Don't lie," he grumbled, tugging gently on her hair to enunciate each word.

"Okay fine. Hardly. Can you blame me?"

"Not at all. It's good to have it in the open."

"You're not as 'evil' as you like to pretend you are, Jackson."

He chuckled, shifting his fingers in her hair. She liked the feeling. He was surprisingly gentle. Sure, she was vulnerable and feeling slightly awkward, but she didn't care at this point. Neither did Jackson. He loved the way her hair felt, even though it was wet. He could also see Lisa relaxing as he moved his hand. _That's how to get you calm down…_

"Besides," she murmured, feeling dreamy, "I don't think I'm the only one afraid here."

Jackson looked down at her, confused.

"I'm not afraid of much, Leese, let alone you."

"Not me, per say, but the _idea_ of me. What I bring. What I _do_ to you."

Lisa wanted to erase the words almost immediately, but it was too late. Jackson's fingers stopped moving and he let the words sit in his mind.

"You're scared," she pushed, "of someone actually seeing _you_. It's why you have these absolutely charming moments and then you have moments where you try to intimidate me away. But look. I'm _here_. I haven't tried to run in a while now. You can keep trying to push me away or you can _let me in_."

Lisa couldn't help but feel nervous. He hadn't moved an inch and his face seemed contorted. Was he angry again?

"We don't have to be afraid of each other anymore, Jackson."

She inched forward and stood up straighter while simultaneously placing her hand in his hair just as he still had his in hers. He stared at her and she finally just _did it_. She pulled him forward and leaned up, pressing her lips against his. Her mind fogged all over again. Jackson, on the other hand, was perfectly clear. He was absorbing every little detail of the moment. How could this simple woman be so _right_?

Several long seconds passed before Lisa pulled away to take a breath of air, but Jackson would have none of it. He tightened his grip on her hair and used his other hand to pull her body flush against his own. She let out a small gasp in surprise, but gave in quickly.

"So much for pushing you away," he mumbled against her jaw before kissing her lightly again.

"So much for you being the 'bad guy'."

"Well it's hard for me to resist when you basically throw yourself at me, Leese."

Lisa was almost offended, but then he smiled and she instead ran her hand up and down his lean arm.

"I wasn't throwing myself at you, I was taking initiative."

"Whatever you call it, Leese."

Lisa considered her last statement as she floated aimlessly along with Jackson. Taking initiative was what she had called it. But was she really? Or was she simply submitting? She enjoyed the feeling; there was no denying that. But taking initiative would be getting home to her father where she _truly_ belonged. She could always return to Jackson, couldn't she?

"What's wrong?" he asked, seemingly sensing her internal battle.

"Do what?"

"I asked you what is wrong… you're all lost in thought. If I made you uncomfortable-"

"No! That's not it. I really liked that…" she stammered. "It's just. I… never mind."

He placed his hand under her chin and forced her to look at him.

"It's your dad, isn't it?"

"Yes."

"Would you like to call him again?"

"Very much so."

"Well come on, then. I'll give you the phone and you can give him a call."

Jackson turned to climb out of the pool, but Lisa turned him back around. She kissed him deeply once more before letting him go.

"I meant it, you know."

"I know," he said softly, helping her out of the pool.

* * *

"So, looked to me like _you two_ were getting _pretty_ cozy out there in the pool…"

Jackson sighed and looked up at Melissa.

"What, were you watching me?"

"A little," she laughed. "I was helping Peggy with the dishes and saw you two from the window."

"When you first came here, didn't I give specific instructions that I was to be left alone unless otherwise specified?"

"Yes."

"Then…?"

"Then I shouldn't have watched you."

"Exactly."

"Well, if it's any consolation, I think it's great."

"You think it's great because now Brooke Kenzie won't come up here and have us all taken out."

Melissa held back a gasp.

"How did you know?"

"Please, Melissa," he commented sadly, looking down at the cell phone on the corner of his desk. "It was only a matter of time before she came here to hunt me down and tie up loose ends from the botched Keefe job. I'm grateful to you for stalling her."

"Well, she might not be completely stalled, you know. I told her that Lisa was just what you needed and to just give you time."

"She sent those people to _kill_ us, Melissa. She won't stop."

"Oh yes she will. I'll make her."

Jackson chuckled grimly.

"That'll be the day."

"We'll get through it. Look, don't worry about it right now. Just… go be happy. Go make Lisa happy."

Melissa picked up the cell phone and unplugged it, holding it out for Jackson to take. He took it somberly. Something didn't quite feel right to him. It wasn't something Lisa had done, but he had this feeling in his gut that something bad was going to happen soon. His gut feelings were usually spot-on.

"Fine," he said with a sigh, heaving himself up from the chair.

* * *

"Here you go," Jackson said with a gentle, but forced, smile, as he handed Lisa the phone.

She beamed with happiness. On the flight, Jackson could've cared less if Lisa was happy or not, but now he found himself constantly wanting her to be happy, especially with him. He'd never needed the approval of many people in his life, but she was definitely one of them.

"Thank you so much, Jackson. I really appreciate it."

Lisa quickly dialed her father's home number and waited whiled the phone rang and rang. She looked up worriedly at Jackson.

"Is he not answering?"

"No…"

Lisa hung up the phone and pressed redial. She knew her father wouldn't miss a chance to speak with Lisa again to ensure she was okay or to somehow decipher where she was being held. On the last ring, the phone clicked as someone picked up.

"Hey daddy," she said with relief.

"Lisa?"

"Gary? Detective Quinn? What's going on?"

"Lisa! Where have you been?"

"Did something happen to my dad?"

"Lisa. Are you safe…?"

"Very."

Lisa stated the statement so surely as she looked up at Jackson that he could feel the truth emanating from her voice.

"Then you need to come home."

"What?"

"_Come home_, Lisa. Your father's not well. He's been… poisoned."

Lisa held her breath. She placed her hand over her mouth and struggled to hold back a scream that desperately wanted to force its way out.

"Lisa? Are you there? Did you hear what I said?"

"By who? How?"

"A man who wants revenge for the Keefe failure. He blames you. It doesn't matter. What matters is he needs you. You need to find way to come home."

"I… I can't."

Lisa pinched the bridge of her nose and squeezed her eyes shut. She was more comfortable with Jackson, but she didn't want to cry in front of him like this. _Not like this_.

"You have to. I've been helping with him, but he's slipping, Lisa…"

A tear slipped from her eye. Jackson yanked the phone from her hand and held it up to his ear.

"She's coming home."

He snapped the phone shut and Lisa looked up at him, surprised.

"What are you doing?"

"Sending you back to Florida. Go pack your things."

"But Jackson-"

"No. Go pack."

"Jackson!"

"I'm not blind, Lisa. You _need_ to go home. So go. It's fine."

"I thought you didn't lie," she murmured softly.

He looked out the window towards the darkened forest.

"It's best if you leave. Now."

"Are you really doing this?"

"Yes."

She looked up at him, hurt and relief both fighting for dominance in her eyes.

"Goodbye, Jackson."

"Bye, Leese."

With that, Lisa pushed past him and trudged up the stairs, torn between her father and the man she was finding herself falling in love with. Her resolve had broken. She was now crying freely. With any luck, their goodbye would be the last she'd see of him until one day he'd beckon her back and she'd return of her own free will. Hopefully he'd want her back and wouldn't keep pushing her away…

* * *

**A/N: Whew! Long-ish one! Lisa's leaving. :( **** She's slightly relieved to go see her father, but doesn't want Jackson to push her away, which he is, even though he's doing it for her benefit. Gah! I love them. Anyway, please review, and I apologize for the super long wait. ****I'm hoping to be more productive when it comes to this FF as we're obviously coming to a close. Let me know what you guys think and thanks in advance for the comments! Xoxo**


	10. Baby Mine

**Disclaimer**- I don't pretend to own anything related to Red Eye or Beauty and the Beast, etc. Duh. If I did, I'm pretty sure I wouldn't be sitting here writing fanfiction to live out some lost fantasy :P

**Chapter Nine**

"_Baby Mine" – Dumbo_

"_Never a tear,__ b__aby of mine. __If they knew sweet little you, __t__hey'd end up loving you too. __All those same people who scold you__; __What they'd give just for the right to hold you. __From your head down to your toes,__ y__ou're not much, goodness knows. __But you're so precious to me__; s__weet as can be__. __Baby of mine.__"_

_

* * *

__  
_

"Do you need help with your bag, ma'am?"

Lisa looked up at the young man looking curiously at her from his seat.

"Um, not thank you. I think I got it."

She pushed the bag back farther into the small compartment and then clicked it shut. She didn't want to talk to anyone. She just wanted to get home as soon as possible. Besides, the man sitting next to her in the seat reminded her too much of Jackson. She took her seat quickly and the man next to her extended his hand to her.

"I'm Marcus Snow."

She eyed his hand for a moment before adjusting her posture. Being assertive should help.

"Look, Mr. Snow. I'm going to be so honest with you that you are probably going to get offended and maybe even want a seat change. The fact of the matter is," she watched as his hand slowly dropped, "I have no interest at all in talking with you and if you even _try_ to threaten me remotely, I _will_ stab you in the neck with a pen."

The man paled and pressed the button for the attendant.

"You're right. I do want a seat change."

Lisa sank back in her seat once he was gone. Good. Sitting by herself. No distractions, no possible threats, no-

"Hello, Lisa."

Lisa looked up. Then she groaned as she watched Melissa plop down in the seat next to her.

"You can't sit there, you know."

"It's empty. Besides, I know the stewardess."

To emphasize her point, Melissa waved at the small, blonde, stewardess in the back, who immediately waved back, grinning broadly.

"She's my little sister."

"Oh… What are you doing here?"

"Escorting you home."

"Jackson doesn't know this, does he?"

"Not a clue."

"Well, you should just head back. There's no reason for you to come all the way back to Florida."

"I saw you and Jackson last night."

Lisa's cheeks grew hot.

"So?"

"So… you're just leaving?"

"He told me to, firstly, and secondly, I need to get home to my father."

"Now that's what concerned me enough to tag along, Lisa. You talked to your dad on the phone before and he was fine. Distressed, no doubt, but fine. Now you talk to him and even though I could see you feeling more comfortable and happy with Jackson, you are so quick to pack up and leave… something's not clicking."

"He's been poisoned!" Lisa whispered angrily. "Someone is pissed at me for ruining Jackson's job with the Keefe's and they've hurt him. Okay? I've been called back."

"What's your plan?"

"I don't have one," she muttered, turning towards the window.

"Well. We have hours. Let's get the facts straight."

Lisa looked over at Melissa.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because I like you. And because Jackson loves you, clearly, so I'm making it my priority to keep you safe."

Lisa smiled and leaned over and hugged Melissa.

* * *

"Daddy!"

Joe Reisert was pale and sickly-looking as he lay in bed.

"Lisa. He's in need of a lot of rest," Gary Quinn interjected.

Melissa glared at him until he backed up a few inches, giving Lisa space to lean in and hug her father.

"Daddy, I'm here…"

"Leese," he whispered. "You're home."

"Yeah, daddy."

"How'd you get away?"

Gary Quinn observed the quiet conversation from the corner he had backed into. Melissa was pouring Joe a glass of water. He seemed to pay her no mind at all. Nobody but Lisa existed in his world. But Gary Quinn was waiting for the words. He wanted to know who that _other_ person was, for sure, that had been holding Lisa captive.

"Daddy…"

"Did you kill him?"

"Kill who?"

Melissa glared up at Quinn. She'd shoot him later. Maybe. She'd get rid of him somehow. He was untrustworthy.

"Jackson Rippner! I told you!" Joe shouted over in Gary's general direction.

"Jackson Rippner was keeping you?"

"Well, yes, but-"

"He's _alive_?"

Lisa leaned away from her father and took a daring step towards Gary. The muffled shout from behind her caused Lisa to turn. Melissa had been contained by another, older, man. Still, she was struggling, until the man pressed a point at the base of her neck and she collapsed.

"Melissa!"

"Rippner is alive. Where?" the man asked.

"What'd you do to her? Did you do this to my father?"

"Answer my question and everything will be alright."

Lisa was raging. She lunged forward, only to be stopped in her tracks as Gary grabbed a fistful of her hair and pulled her back into his arms.

"Let go of me!"

"Answer his questions, Leese, and your father will be alright and so will Melissa."

"I don't know!"

"_Lies_."

The man took a step towards her father and withdrew a syringe.

"Tell me the truth, Miss Reisert, or I will inject your father with the rest of the solution that currently has him very ill…"

"Maryland!"

The man smiled. Lisa could feel Gary rubbing her arms softly in comfort. It sickened her.

"Where?"

"I don't know," she stumbled. "Somewhere near the beach. A large estate. Woods are on the other side… I don't know, honestly. _Please_ help my dad!"

The older man smiled softly and then injected Joe quickly with the syringe. Lisa screeched and flung herself from Gary's arms and onto her father's sleeping form.

"I told you all I know!"

"The antidote my dear. I simply injected him with the antidote. He'll be up and moving within the hour."

"Like I believe that."

"It'll have to do. Now," he turned to Gary. "Let's get a move on while everyone here is predisposed. We've got to find Rippner and finish the job."

Gary nodded and Lisa looked up at them from her father's side. He did seem to _already_ be regaining some color.

"Finish the job…? You're going to kill Jackson?"

Gary cocked his head to the side.

"Don't tell me you actually… he _kidnapped_ you! And you love him?"

Lisa looked torn.

"Don't kill him," she murmured. "Please. Just… leave him alone."

"I'll kill him _slow_ for even considering touching you. Then, when I come back, I'll show you what a _real_ man acts like."

Lisa rose and bolted for the door, but Gary restrained her.

"Ah, ah, ah, Lisa. Can't have you interfering. Be a good girl and take a nap."

Lisa felt the prick of the needle before her world swirled and she let the sleep consume her.

* * *

"Lisa! Lisa, wake up!"

It wasn't Melissa. It was Joe Reisert. Lisa's eyes fluttered open sleepily. She couldn't remember what she had been dreaming, but it had been easier to deal with than real life. Her dad shook her once more and Melissa's face came into view.

"You're fine. We're fine. But Gary and Paul Anderson are missing. What happened?"

They helped Lisa to sit up and it was all she could do not to cry. She bit her lip.

"They're going to kill Jackson. I had no choice… I had to tell them where he was or he was going to kill my dad!"

Melissa looked fearful.

"But," Lisa continued, feeling slightly hopeful, "We can reach Jackson before them! I gave them vague directions."

"I'll try calling him on our way. Let's get moving."

Melissa helped Lisa to her feet, but Joe grabbed her arm lightly.

"Lisa, wait. What are you doing?"

"Daddy… I'm sure you remember Melissa…?"

He glanced over at Melissa, seemingly seeing her for the first time since his own escape from Jackson's clutches.

"Yes…"

"Look. I can't just let them kill him. He was actually decent to me, dad. And Melissa is my friend."

"He kidnapped you. He kidnapped me. He was going to kill _both_ of us _and_ the Keefes!"

"Daddy. He's a person. I can't just let them brutally murder him."

Lisa shook her arm free from his grasp and pulled him into a hug.

"I promise I'll be fine, daddy, but I have to do this for him. He's a friend…"

Joe looked into her green eyes with caution as she pulled away for the last time. He hated to let his baby girl go, especially to save the life of a criminal, but when she put her foot down, there was no stopping her. He just prayed she wouldn't get hurt.

* * *

"He's not answering," Melissa groaned for the fifth time from the air phone.

She had tried him multiple times from the car drive using a cell phone, but he still didn't answer. Neither did Peggy. It worried her, but she knew there was no possible way that Quinn and Anderson could reach Jackson before they did… could there?

* * *

Jackson was up in the attic of his large house. He heard the phone ringing for… well, he had long since lost count. He was going through case files. People he had killed. People whose lives he had ruined. He avoided that final file to his right. It was the last one left. _Reisert, L. H._ was on the tab.

He ran his hand over the edges as the phone finally stopped ringing. He had given Peggy the day off. She, of course, refused, but then he ordered her to leave. Now he was alone. Just the way he had intended.

Jackson flipped open the file and immediately found himself staring at the close-up of Lisa Reisert on her way to work. Everything had changed. He was supposed to be a loner. He worked better that way. But it all started with the new agent, Melissa, sitting across from him at lunch.

_He looked up at her as if she was insane. Everyone in the cafeteria back at the headquarters was doing the same. "Death wish" was murmured around the hush._

_"Can I help you?" he growled._

_"I was just wondering if I could sit here."_

_"I sit alone."_

_"Exactly. Me, too."_

_She was a persistent agent. Every day he threatened her, but she continued to sit with him. Eventually he softened just the slightest bit and began to listen to her. She admired him. Melissa had known that he was the best of the best and that if she was going to learn anything at all, she would need to somehow miraculously befriend "Jack the Ripper"._

_And so she did._

Now, Jackson was beating himself up. Melissa was gone. Melissa was likely to be killed all because of his botched job and her relation to him. Lisa was also gone. Everyone was gone. Lisa, too, would be killed. He fingered the picture of Lisa. His first impression of her. Then he closed the file silently and lounged back against the file cabinets. He picked up his bottle of Wild Turkey and took a large gulp of it, letting it burn him on the way down.

"Good," he murmured. "Good…"

The phone rang again, but he shut it out as he was shutting out the world. He was in his sanctuary. Nobody mattered but him. Nobody could hurt him and he couldn't hurt anyone else. He'd just stay here…

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so, I've been in a funk lately, so I just have to apologize if this chapter isn't as up to par as the rest. Anyway, it's just a little moving along of the action until we can **_**really**_** get into the nitty gritty in the next chapter. I imagine the ending coming in the next chapter or two. Things are coming to a dramatic close.**

**Comments and reviews are greatly appreciated and, as always, thank you immensely for reading.**


	11. Candle on the Water

**Disclaimer**- I don't pretend to own anything related to Red Eye or Beauty and the Beast, etc. Duh. If I did, I'm pretty sure I wouldn't be sitting here writing fanfiction to live out some lost fantasy :P

* * *

**Thanks for all the lovely reviews and faithful readers! It means tons to me!**

**And also- for those of you wondering why Joe is so **_**okay**_** with Lisa going back for Jackson, just remember this is based off of the Disney version of Beauty and the Beast. I always wondered why Belle's dad was so compliant, too, but… *shrugs*

* * *

**

**Chapter Ten**

"_C__andle on the Water" – Pete's Dragon_

"_I'll be your candle on the water,__'till every wave is warm and bright.__My soul is there beside you,__let this candle guide you.__Soon you'll see a golden stream of light.__A cold and friendless tide has found you;__don't let the stormy darkness pull you down.__I'll paint a ray of hope around you, __  
__circling in the air,__lighted by a prayer."

* * *

_

Jackson swallowed another gulp of his whiskey. Maybe if he got drunk he wouldn't care so much about being alone. The phone had long since stopped ringing, so now there wasn't even _that_ to remind him that there was a world outside of his home.

He had already shut the files and was engulfing himself in the darkness. The sun was setting just as the buzz was hitting him. The attic had a faint orange glow from the lone window that faced the sunset. He sank back into the corner where he was sitting and listened to the silence. He drank down the last bit of his whiskey and set the glass down beside him. He faintly heard the sound of car doors shutting. Jackson didn't even move. He didn't want to get his hopes up. He knew Lisa was gone. The front door opened and shut.

"Jackson!"

Peggy. Hadn't he told her to stay away?

"Jackson Rippner!"

He grumbled to himself and poured another drink into his glass. He swallowed it quickly. He could hear Peggy running through the house and finally up the stairs to the second level.

"Jackson! Are you here?"

"I thought I told you to leave," he shouted.

He heard Peggy change directions on the second floor until she began climbing up the ladder to the attic. She popped her graying head up through the hole and peered at him. She looked oddly ghost-like in the fading sun. Peggy thought he looked more like a zombie. A corpse. She groaned.

"What on earth are you doing sitting up here drinking? How come you haven't answered the phone?"

"Was it you calling?"

"_No_ it wasn't me calling! It was Melissa! Someone's coming here, Jackson. They're coming for you."

He chuckled softly.

"Let them come."

Peggy looked angrier than Jackson had ever seen her, but he didn't care.

"You're just so pitiful, Jackson Rippner. So _pathetic_."

Just then, the front door opened once more and there was no sound of it shutting. No sound of feet on the hardwood floors. No worried voices calling for him. Peggy looked down the ladder to the second floor and then back up to Jackson.

"Stay here and stay quiet."

Now Jackson was worried. He didn't care what happened to himself, but he _did_ care what happened to Peggy. He crawled forward to where she stood.

"Run, Peggy. You can still make it out to the beach and down to the next house safely."

"No. I'll distract them. You don't give up."

And with that, Peggy disappeared down the ladder and folded it up after herself. She crept down the hall to the bathroom and began cleaning quietly. Jackson cursed himself and listened carefully. There was practically no sound. Until Peggy spoke.

"Oh! Can I help… you guys?"

"Where's Rippner?"

"Oh." Pause. "Well he's actually gone out to the beach for a spell."

Jackson cringed. They'd know she was lying.

"Really? Because I feel like you're misleading us, old woman."

A squeal from Peggy was all it took for Jackson to fling down the ladder. He whipped out his knives and killed two of the masked men before a third pulled out a gun and pressed it to his temple. Jackson froze immediately.

"Leave her alone," he murmured. "She's just trying to protect me. It's me you want."

Two more masked men emerged from the bathroom, each holding one of Peggy's thin arms.

"Take him down to the woods. We'll be behind," the taller of the men commented.

They led Jackson roughly outside and into the woods. The taller man released Peggy and shoved her towards the road.

"Run," he said. "Run now and you won't die with Rippner. Interfere and I'll kill you slowly while he watches."

Peggy looked torn. Jackson simply blinked before he raised his head high.

"Go, Peggy. I'm a lost cause and your family needs you."

Peggy said her goodbyes with her eyes and then took off in a slow jog. The men waited until she had disappeared into the thick growth before they kicked the back of Jackson's knees, causing him to kneel in the crispy leaves around him.

The two men who had been holding Peggy now pulled off their masks and Jackson growled. He wondered if Lisa knew about Gary Quinn being involved in this. Jackson pieced it together. Quinn must have somehow staged the sickness to get Lisa home. He prayed she was safe. He needed to save her…

Jackson shoved up against his detainers and they stumbled backward. Someone shot out at Jackson, but he heard Paul Anderson telling them, "No! He's _ours_!"

"I want him _alive_!" Quinn shouted.

One of the remaining masked men tackled Jackson. He was a huge guy. Nearly twice Jackson's size. They scuffled when they hit the ground, but eventually the larger man had Jackson's arms pinned easily in his own.

"Calm down, Rippner. I'll make it quick," Paul Anderson said.

"No, we make it slow," Quinn commented.

Jackson scowled at both of them. He couldn't let Quinn go back to Florida. Whether or not Lisa would return to Jackson was something else completely. He just didn't want her to get hurt. He had already caused her enough pain for a lifetime. Nobody else was allowed to hurt her. Especially not Quinn.

"I'll kill you both," Jackson growled.

Quinn stomped forward and punched Jackson in the face. Paul Anderson stood back and watched, smiling. Quinn continued to beat on Jackson, but Jackson was strong. He didn't cry out for Quinn to stop, he just took it, waiting for his chance.

He was lying face down in the leaves when Quinn finally stopped his angry assault. He huffed and licked the blood from his lips. One of his eyes was swollen shut.

"That'll teach you to stay dead, Rippner," Quinn muttered.

Jackson rolled over painfully to his back. He could breathe easier from this position, but sharp pains shot up through his ribs. One of them was probably broken. He thanked the stupidity of Anderson and Quinn. They were too excited from actually obtaining Jackson that they had not taken the time to check him for weapons. Sure, Jackson was ready to give up, but he _never_ left his knives behind.

Jackson curled himself up, choosing now to groan out in pain, and as he did, he retrieved a blade from a sheath on his hip.

"He can't even take a little beating," Quinn commented.

"Oh shut up, Quinn. He's more equipped to handle it than you. Get up, Rippner. You might be able to fool Gary, here, but you can't fool me. I've worked with you."

Jackson stopped writhing and picked himself up. Paul Anderson nodded off the guards, letting Jackson stand.

"This should be interesting," Quinn laughed.

"Oh, I'll come for you next," Jackson said roughly.

Quinn looked slightly intimidated as Jackson rose to his full height with false ease. The knife was still hidden flat against his wrist, but not for long. He flicked it and it hit Paul Anderson right in the chest. Paul staggered backward and braced himself against a tree. Two of the guards got Jackson under control once more and pinned him face-down in the dirt. Quinn hovered over him while Paul Anderson panted against the tree.

"Kill him."

Quinn kicked Jackson in his injured ribs and Jackson finally let himself cry out. This was the end. This was it. He had accomplished nothing. He heard a gun being cocked. Then the inevitable shot fired.

Jackson wondered why he wasn't dead. Another shot was fired and now more were fired freely. The hands holding him down in the dirt released him and he collapsed on the ground. He opened his remaining good eye and saw the two guards were dead on the ground. Quinn was holding a gun pointed at Jackson's head.

"Move and inch and I'll kill him."

"Don't you _dare_."

"It sickens me that my threat holds any weight over you, Lisa."

Jackson's heart swelled. She came back…

"_You_ sicken _me_."

Quinn chuckled. Paul Anderson coughed wetly against the tree somewhere in the distance. Jackson peered up at the gun, but Quinn was too busy debating with Lisa and Melissa, who both had guns trained on him. Jackson inched his way back towards the dead guard's hip and found the gun.

Everyone stopped when they heard Jackson's gun cock. He was struggling against his ribs to lift himself into a right position to shoot Gary Quinn. Gary turned and locked eyes with Jackson as he raised his gun. The women shouted out. Jackson wasn't sure who shot first; him or Gary. But Gary was, for sure, the one who fell to the ground dead. Shots from the women hit him, as did Jackson's shot. There was no chance he was still breathing.

Jackson allowed himself to collapse on the ground once more, hating his ribs. They were on fire. He just wanted to sleep. Now he had accomplished what he had wanted to. Lisa would be safe. Paul Anderson was dying, if not dead, and Gary Quinn was lying dead in the leaves near Jackson's feet. He was content.

Then there was Lisa's face. Sad and distraught. She was leaning over him. He couldn't see her very well from the swelling in his face, but he could smell her and hear her.

"You came back," Jackson said softly.

"Of course I did, Jackson."

He tried to sit up and the pain shot through him again, so he laid back down.

"Easy," Lisa said, rubbing his shoulder. "Melissa's calling someone now… you just hang on."

Jackson got it. He'd been hit. Gary must have shot first.

"You'll be fine," she cooed. "You've had worse."

Still, her voice was shaky. He could always tell when she was lying.

"You're a terrible liar, Leese."

Now her face was even more unbearable. She was struggling not to cry. He could hear some sirens coming down the road. They'd be back in the woods in a few minutes, but he could already feel fuzzy.

"Jackson," she cooed, brushing back his hair and feeling his clammy forehead. "Why'd you make me leave?"

"To keep you happy."

She looked away and waved to the paramedics.

"Leese."

She looked back down instantly.

"Yeah?"

He went to speak, but his throat was so dry. His lungs were dry. Everything around him seemed damp. He coughed and Lisa squeezed his hand strongly.

"Don't do this, Jackson. Don't be _weak_."

If he had the strength to smile, he would have. She always knew what to say. She was always willing to push his buttons. The paramedics were here now and they hefted him up onto the gurney and began working on him.

The inside of the ambulance was warm, and Jackson loved it. Melissa was nowhere to be seen, but Lisa was attached to his bruised hip. She sat there, gripping his hand, while the paramedics pumped him full of drugs and worked on slowing the bleeding. Jackson was losing feeling.

He could see her smiling sadly down at him while his eyelids began to droop. His hand slipped slowly from hers, but she held on tightly.

"Don't, Jackson," she said into his ear.

Her breath was warm against his skin. So warm, while he was so cold.

"Don't _do_ this," she pleaded.

He couldn't keep looking at her. She was too beautiful and he was too sleepy.

"I love you."

That was all he needed. He slipped away happily. Lisa watched him sadly as the paramedics swarmed on him and she was told to sit back in her seat. She'd always be here for him. She'd will him to live. He _had_ to live. She loved him. Lisa _loved_ Jackson. He couldn't do this to her now.

"Come back, Jackson. Come back to me," she murmured to herself.


	12. Beauty and the Beast

**Disclaimer**- I don't pretend to own anything related to Red Eye or Beauty and the Beast, etc. Duh. If I did, I'm pretty sure I wouldn't be sitting here writing fanfiction to live out some lost fantasy :P

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

"_Beauty and the Beast" – Beauty and the Beast_

"_Tale as old as time. True as it can be. Barely even friends, then somebody bends unexpectedly._

_Just a little change; small to say the least. Both a little scared; neither one prepared. Beauty and the Beast._

_Ever just the same. Ever a surprise. Ever as before. Ever just as sure as the sun will rise._

_Tale as old as time. Tune as old as song. Bittersweet and strange. Finding you can change; learning you were wrong. Certain as the sun rising in the east. Tale as old as time. Song as old as rhyme. Beauty and the Beast._

_Tale as old as time__. __Song as old as rhyme__. __**Beauty and the Beast**__."

* * *

_

Lisa let herself slip further down into the hospital chair. It wasn't the most pleasant place to try to relax, but she needed to. Melissa told her that before she left a few minutes ago to get them coffee. Lisa eyed the clock. Melissa had actually been gone for ten minutes already. What was taking her so long? Lisa adjusted her position in the chair and leaned around the corner of the small waiting area.

For a place that wasn't a hospital, it sure looked just like one, just smaller. It was a little place inside of some facility. Lisa wasn't quite sure of the logistics. She was slightly frantic when they entered the place and she didn't have Melissa to explain. Melissa had been on and off of the phone calling people and a "cleanup crew". Now she was missing and Lisa was worried.

She pried herself from the stiff chair and wandered over to the edge of the hallway. The clock ticked past another minute. If Melissa didn't hurry back, she'd miss the announcement from the surgeon. He was due any minute with news from Jackson's condition.

As if on cue, the double doors at the other end of the hall swung open and a bloodied doctor emerged. Lisa gasped and bit down on her lip. How could he come out like this? Covered in Jackson's blood? The doctor looked extremely fatigued and Lisa craned her neck around, desperately searching for Melissa. She couldn't take this.

"Miss Reisert?"

Lisa slowly turned herself back around to face the horror before her. She tried desperately to swallow the lump in her throat, but her mouth was too dry.

"Wait. Melissa's not here. She should-"

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news-"

"Then don't," she managed to sputter.

Lisa felt the tears brimming. She had to hold them back.

"I'm terribly sorry, Miss Reisert, but there were complications…"

Lisa looked around.

"Where's Melissa?"

"There was a lot of bleeding, as you can see."

Lisa turned around, angry at this man's carelessness. How could he be so cruel?

"You-"

"He died slowly."

Lisa's mouth hung open.

"How _dare_ you!"

She lunged forward, ready to claw this man's eyes out, when he grabbed her wrists, holding her at a safe distance from him.

"Let go of me!"

The blood from his hands smeared on Lisa's wrists. She was horrified.

"Miss Reisert, it's alright. We're not here to hurt you."

"What do you _call_ it?"

"Look at me."

Lisa squeezed her eyes shut. Maybe if she imagined herself away from this man, she would be. She'd forget ever seeing his bloodied appearance. She'd forget that Jackson was dead.

"Look at me."

There was a hand on her cheek. Another clutched her arm. She cried out as she forced herself to open her eyes. But the bloodied surgeon was gone. A very concerned nurse was leaning over her, trying to bring Lisa back to the real world.

"You must have been having a _terrible_ dream!"

Lisa pushed herself up in the chair and looked around frantically. Nothing seemed real. Was the surgeon a dream, or was she dreaming _now_? Had she passed out in his bloody arms?

"Have some water."

The nurse held out a paper cup of water for Lisa to take. Lisa took it and gulped the entire thing down.

"Where's Melissa?"

"Got another phone call. You were out cold, so we figured we'd let you sleep."

The nurse continued to stare down at Lisa, concerned. Lisa glanced up at the clock. She'd been asleep for nearly an hour.

"And Jackson?"

"No word, yet."

Lisa nodded and leaned back into her chair. She could hear Melissa's voice down the hall. She was walking this way.

"Okay. Well I'll let you know the second we know. Yes, I promise. Alright. Bye."

Melissa rounded the corner and snapped her phone shut.

"Oh! You're awake," she said somewhat quietly.

"Yeah…"

The nurse looked between the two women and said, "Nightmare," before she pivoted and left.

"Nightmare, huh?"

Melissa cocked an eyebrow as she sat down in the empty seat next to Lisa's.

"No big deal. Stress."

Melissa didn't seem convinced, but she didn't have time to dispute it because the two women heard the fateful double doors swing open. The doctor emerged into the room, not looking at all like the one in Lisa's dream. This man was clean and younger than the nightmarish doctor of Lisa's dream.

"Miss Grant? Miss Reisert?"

They stood up together in a flash.

"Do you have news on Jackson's condition?" Melissa asked.

"We've worked on him as much as we could and he's stable now."

Lisa and Melissa both sighed in near-unison. They couldn't help but smile.

"But he's not out of the woods yet. He's lost a lot of blood and my guess is that he's going to need some time to recuperate."

"Can we see him?" Lisa asked.

"He's in the ICU right now. One visitor at a time."

Melissa nodded.

"I've got calls to make anyway," she said, turning to Lisa. "You go ahead."

"I must warn you, Miss Reisert. Rippner is hooked up to a lot of machines and he's not conscious, and I don't anticipate him waking up anytime soon."

"That's okay," she murmured.

Lisa found herself simply wanting to touch him. To see that he was _alive_. Even if he had a million and one wires and tubes keeping him alive, she'd take it. Broken Jackson was better than no Jackson at all. She followed to the doctor down the winding hallways to the small ICU wing. He escorted her silently to a small pale-blue door. The chart read, "Rippner, Jackson E."

"Go on in. A nurse will always be on duty right in the little station there."

She looked and sure enough, nurses were positioned at strategic intervals down the hall. Lisa wondered who else was being kept in these rooms. Who else was fighting for their life? The doctor left her and Lisa hesitated. She knew he would be rough-looking, but could she really handle it?

She took a deep breath and turned the handle quietly. She knew he probably wouldn't wake up; the doctor had told her so. Still, she was afraid of disturbing him. Her senses were immediately assaulted. A strong scent of disinfectant burned Lisa's nose as she pushed inside the dark room. The machines hooked up to Jackson whirred, beeped, and hummed… There was so much mechanical noise. A small bedside lamp was turned on and she could just make out the sad figure of Jackson. He hardly looked like himself.

She closed the door softly behind her and then wandered over to the side of his bed. His face was bruised and small bandages were scattered across cuts. He looked unnaturally thin. Lisa stood there at the bedside and simply stared at him. She'd let this happen. He'd nearly died. That put her record up to twice that she'd nearly killed him.

Lisa pulled over a chair and sat at the edge of his bed. His chest rose and fell softly, but his breathing was shallow. She imagined he would be in a lot of pain if he was awake. She reached out and brushed the loose strands of his dark brown hair from his face. Even bruised and beaten, Jackson was still handsome. Lisa sighed and stood. She'd let Melissa have her turn. Now that she had been assured that Jackson was still alive, she was at ease. She reached the door and had just touched the cold metal of the handle when she heard him speak. Mumble was more like it…

"Don't," he said roughly.

"Jackson?"

Lisa let go of the handle and hurried back to his side. His eyes were still closed and for a moment she thought she had imagined it. She had let her mind play tricks on her and Jackson hadn't really woken up and he hadn't spoken.

"Don't leave again."

He still didn't move, but Lisa clearly heard it.

"I'm here. I'm not leaving."

"I'm drugged."

Lisa chuckled.

"You are. You're in the hospital."

She tilted her head to the side, watching him. He didn't seem in pain. Jackson seemed completely at ease and asleep.

"You should sleep. You've been through so much."

"Don't leave," he said, more forceful than the first time, but showing definite weakness.

"I'll be right down the hall."

His eyes fluttered open and he stared at her, though Lisa wasn't sure he truly saw her. His eyes seemed glossy and unfocused. That was the drug's doing, no-doubt.

"I just need to go talk to Melissa and you need to go back to sleep."

"Just stay," he mumbled.

She watched him blink slowly. Lisa could tell he was trying desperately to keep his eyes open and trained on her. Was he still trying to charm her with those baby blues? Whether or not Jackson meant it that way, it worked. Lisa found herself slowly sitting down in the chair while he followed her with drowsy movements.

Lisa called the front and told them to tell Melissa of Jackson's request and she was fine. When Lisa hung up, Jackson smiled. It was a boyish sleepy smile, but Lisa smiled back. She found herself reaching out to his left hand and placing her own hand in it.

"I'm sorry," she said, gently stroking his thumb.

"For?"

He blinked slowly again, letting his eyes stay closed for a few moments. Lisa was sure he had fallen asleep, but he opened them again.

"This. Leading them to your house…"

She felt him squeeze her hand slightly.

"Stop feeling guilty." He paused and took a deeper breath. "You're here. You came back."

"You're not the monster you think you are, Jackson. Of course I came back. I'll stop feeling guilty if you go to sleep."

"One more thing," he murmured, finally closing his eyes and keeping them shut.

"What?"

"I love you, too."

Lisa felt her breath catch. She hadn't been entirely sure he was coherent enough to _hear_ that when she had said it in the ambulance. But hearing _him_ say it back? It was great. She smiled. Her heart thumped in her chest. If she could have, Lisa would have pulled him to her and kissed him. She would've taken charge. All of her insecurities slipped away with those three little words and it was the best feeling she could have ever imagined.

"Sweet dreams, Jackson. I'll be here when you wake up…"

* * *

**A/N: Stay tuned for the epilogue. Thank you **_**so**_** much for keeping up with this and I hope you guys enjoyed it. Thank you for all the views and reviews. They're MUCH appreciated.**


	13. EPILOGUE

**Epilogue:**

Lisa looked out over the water. The small waves lapped up over her feet. Everything was so warm here. The palm trees swayed in the breeze and Lisa closed her eyes, opening her senses to the smells and sounds around her.

This was exactly what she needed. No news crews. No questioning. No _people_. Just the sand, the sun, and the breeze.

"Hey beautiful."

Alright. Maybe there was _one_ person.

"You coming in the water sometime this _year_ or do I have to drag you in?"

Lisa sighed happily and opened her eyes. She smiled out at Jackson. He had come up from his underwater adventure and was wading in the blue water. His hair looked nearly black as it curled and twisted around his face.

"I'm coming, I'm coming. Can't I get a _moment_ without you?"

He smirked and flopped backward in the water.

"You can try, but you won't succeed."

Lisa laughed as she stood up, the waves consuming the base of her legs. It had been nearly two years since Jackson nearly died. Lisa loved to tease him about _space_, but in reality, she didn't want any. She _wouldn't_ succeed if she tried to get away from him. One of them would cave. They always did. They'd get into a fight and one would leave, but like magnets, they couldn't stay away from one another for very long.

"One of these days I'm going to surprise you with a surprise escape," she commented as she swam over to him.

"Yeah, yeah. I've heard it all before."

Of course he had. Lisa smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. They simply floated together. No talking. Just each other. This was just how Lisa loved it. Just them. No father, no Melissa, no Peggy, no _jobs_. Just them and a beach. Life could wait, couldn't it? So many lives were taken or nearly taken. Now, Jackson and Lisa could just slow down and enjoy each other. The rest of the world didn't exist.

Lisa was glad that things had ended the way that they did. She wouldn't have to live in fear of Jackson hunting her down to kill her or her father. He loved her. He was here. He was _alive_ and in her arms. It was a simple thing. Just loving and being loved. He was no longer a monster to her. She wasn't sure when that realization had hit her precisely, but she knew it whole-heartedly. He'd simply been a beast in disguise.

And this?

This was their fairy tale ending.

Lisa just hoped they got to live happily ever after.

* * *

**A/N: **It's completely up to interpretation as to whether or not Jackson and Lisa are married and on their honeymoon or just on a vacation and yadda yadda. I thought I'd just include a bit of closure for you guys to show that, yes, they've gotten their "fairy tale ending".

Reviews and comments are MUCH appreciated and I hope you guys really enjoyed this. I know, for me, it was a pretty awesome thing to write. Certainly a challenge and fun.

I'll be writing other Red Eye FFs, so feel free to keep in touch and check out some of my other stuff.

As for a sequel, everything is up in the air, though I really think that it'd be best to let the sleeping dog lie… :P

Xoxo

Jesscah


End file.
